A Measure of Honor
by Anansi42
Summary: Ranma wants to change his life for the better. A chance meeting with Nodoka may provide a way.
1. Prologue

A Measure of Honor

A Ranma Nibun no Ichi FanFic by Anansi42

Disclaimer - This is a story based on characters owned and copyrighted by Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan Publishing, VIZ Communications and other associated parties: I'm only borrowing them for a bit.  This story is written expressly for entertainment purposes.

Synopsis - Ranma makes an unsettling realization about his life.  Can he do anything about it?

Prologue

------

It was evening at the Tendo home.  

Ranma had just returned to his room after his evening katas and a quick cool down.  He'd take his bath in a bit but needed to wait for the girls to finish.

_Maybe I shouldn't have taken so long practicing.  Not gonna rush them out of the bath, though.  No way.  It hurts too much.  _He rubbed his cheek in remembered pain.

_They are taking a while to finish_.  He went to the closet and pulled down a box.  An old watch was inside.  _No, they're not.  I'm just in a hurry._

He was looking at his watch, wondering why he didn't use it more often.  True, a wristwatch was useless for him half the time but this was a small pocket watch, easily kept.  He'd had it since just before the training trip, and it was a memory of home.  Studying the watch, he was fascinated by the seconds hand as it swept a circle around the dial:  a regular, recurring cycle.

A quick look at the calendar on the wall brought a troubling thought to Ranma:  his days were starting to follow a regular pattern, too; like a cycle he couldn't escape.  He'd worried a lot about this recently and had made a list to confirm his suspicions.

_Let's see, for today…_

_Ice water wake-up from Pop?  Check._

_Beat panda-baka senseless as a 'thank you'?  Check._

_Great breakfast from Kasumi?  Check._

_Trade insults with Akane during great breakfast?  Check._

_Quick trip into the koi pond?  Check._

_Hot water save from Kasumi?  Check._

_Trade insults with Akane on the way to school?  Check._

_Morning spritzer from the ladle lady?  Check._

_Hot water stop at Dr. Tofu's?  Check._

_Kuno's morning pounding?  Che-- no, today was Akane's day.  It's my turn tomorrow. _

_Morning bucket duty?  Check._

_Kuno's noontime pounding?  Check.  I swear if I hear that 'vile sorcerer Saotome' crap ONE MORE TIME I'm gonna stick Kuno's bokken where the sun don't shine!_

_Bento Wars between Shampoo and Ukyo?  Check._

_Pounding from Akane for not tasting her new and interesting insult to lunch rather what the Bento Wars brought out?  Check…_ He gingerly felt the back of his head.  _Make that double-check._

_Afternoon bucket duty?  Check._

_Find out about another of Nabiki's money-making schemes that already involve me, photos, and a little blackmail so I won't blow the lid on it?  Check.  Does she hide cameras around the house or what?_

_Afternoon thunderstorms with a chance of embarrassing changes?  Check._

_Kuno's afternoon pounding for trying to grope his 'pig-tailed girl'?  Check._

_Trade insults with Akane during walk home?  Check._

_Great dinner from Kasumi?  Check._

_If this day is anything like the last few weeks, a fiancée should come in 5, 4, 3…_

CRASH

GLOMP

"AIREN!  Ranma take Shampoo on date now?  Have too too good time!"

_Hmm… I was actually expecting Kodachi… Oh, right.  She seems to visit more during a full moon.  Shampoo's early… or maybe this watch is off.  _

"Aw, Shampoo, I ain't datin' you.  I'm still waitin' for the bath."

"Oooh!  Shampoo help!  Scrub back!"

(sweatdrop) _Okay, proposed activity with a fiancée that sounds 'dirty' (no matter that a bath is technically 'clean').  Check._

_Akane must have heard that but will need a couple of minutes to get dressed before bursting in, so Ryoga will show up first.  Never mind that he won't know where he really is, Ryoga should still show up in… 5, 4…_

CRASH

"Aiyah!  What lost boy doing here?"

"RANMA!  How dare you cheat on Akane!  And in Hokkaido no less!"

_It's gotta be the watch that's off.  I'll get it fixed tomorrow.  I wonder where a repair shop is?_

"You're in Nerima, you idiot!"

"Why Airen look at little clock?  Have all night to have much fun with Shampoo!"

"No he doesn't!  I'm going to have my revenge RIGHT NOW!!"

CRASH

GLOMP

"Shampoo!  Accept my love!  Uh, Shampoo?  When did you start wearing a bandanna?  I kinda like it!"

WHOMP

"Get OFF me, Mousse!"

"OUCH!  Sorry."  The nearly-blind Chinese master of hidden weapons turned away from Ryoga to address his love, "Shampoo, don't turn to Ryoga if Ranma has spurned you!  Accept my love instead!"  (Actually Mousse was addressing a Lara Kroft poster, but at least that was an improvement over the time he'd professed his undying love to a floor lamp.  Worse, the lamp had turned out to be a disguised Tsubasa.)

"Stupid Mousse!  Shampoo not go on date with lost boy OR duck boy.  Go with husband instead!"

CRASH

_Enter kawaiikune fiancée with anger management issues.  She's fast tonight… Oh, only bothered with a towel, that's why._

"AIYAH!  It Violent Girl!"

"A-Ak-Akane!"  _Towel_.  (nosebleed)  "Ooghlrl."_  Floor._

THUD

"Who's there?  I can't see!  Ryoga, get off me!"

"RANMAAA!!!"

_If that ki aura's any indication, she is REALLY ticked._

"DIE!!!"

_And cue the really BIG mallet._

WHAM

_Oh, _there's_ a watch shop!  And just four blocks from the house, too._

SPLASH

_Only as far as the drainage ditch this time; that's way off from Akane's usual._

_Maybe she wasn't as mad as she looked?_

_Nah._

_She's probably getting sick or something._

Ranma pulled out the little watch again, a few springs and gears fell from her hand into the canal.

_Of course it'd be NOW that I remember why I don't wear a watch.  Well, maybe someone at that shop can still fix it._

"Hey, Ranchan!  Did the kitchen terror knock you out of the house again?  Get out of that ditch and over to my shop; we'll get you some hot water and you can tell me all about it over one of my okonomiyaki specials."

Ranma sighed.  _Oh, what the hell.  Make the day a clean sweep. _ "Okay, Ucchan!"  She hopped out of the canal, clearing the fence to land beside the chef.

"Hey, Ranchan, your shirt's ripped.  I'd fix it for you if I knew how."

"Must've happened when I went through the house wall, but thanks for the thought, Ucchan.  I'll see if Kasumi can do it."

_And the day ends with me and another fiancée, which will earn me another malleting back at the house.  _

_It's official:  I'm in a rut._


	2. Chapter 1

A Measure of Honor

A Ranma Nibun no Ichi FanFic by Anansi42

Disclaimer - This is a story based on characters owned and copyrighted by Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan Publishing, VIZ Communications and other associated parties: I'm only borrowing them for a bit.  This story is written expressly for entertainment purposes.

Synopsis - Ranma has decided that his life could use some changes; but some things remain the same.

Part One

------

He was standing next to his father, enjoying the morning breeze.  The wind carried a scent of fish.

"What am I learning today, Pop?" he asked, looking up to the older, taller man.

The man reached into his gi and pulled out a thin book, "The most powerful technique I have ever found, Ranma, and among the easiest to learn."

They started walking to a below-ground storeroom, the entrance shut with a sturdy wooden door.

"What do I do to learn it?"

"Just do what comes naturally, and the technique will come to you."

He didn't understand that, but was willing to give it a try.  He had already learned a lot about martial arts, so how tough could it be to learn another technique?  He also didn't understand why fish were tied to his body, but figured it would make sense later.

They came to the storeroom entrance.  A faint scratching could be heard behind the door.

"What's that?"

He was lifted up by one of his father's hands while the other grasped the door handle, "One of your teachers."

He was quickly thrown into the storeroom.  The door was slammed shut, plunging the room into almost complete darkness.  _Is it a night-fighting technique?_

"Hello?  Is anyone there?"

A low growl was his only answer, but was quickly echoed by more.

His eyes were adjusting to the darkness; but he still couldn't see anyone.  All he could see with him in the room were cats:  a lot of cats.  Their gleaming eyes were watching him in the near-darkness.

Worried, he entered a defensive stance.  He felt a quick tug on his arm as one of the bound fish was pulled.  The low growling became more frantic, hungry.  The tug on his arm was followed by more against his legs, his stomach, his back.

_I'm afraid._

Small, sharp teeth flashed in the darkness.  The tugging became stinging, became hurting.  The pain came from all sides:  all over his body.

_Ouch!_

He struck out at the shapes hidden in the darkness.  He hit many of them, but others took their place.  The fish was gone, but the hunger wasn't.  They smelled blood, and knew it to be food.

_Make it stop!  Make it stop!_

He struck out again, faster this time.  The blows fueled by panic.  He could hear small bones snapping in the gloom, and shrill cries of pain; but his own pain still came, faster than he could drive it away.  The cats were slashing at him with razor-sharp claws.  Biting him with needle-sharp teeth.  His arms.  His legs.  His back.  One suddenly flew at his face, jaws agape.  Distracted by the pain to his face, he dropped his guard a moment and the rest of the cats attacked in earnest.

_Stopitstopitstopitstopitstopit!_

He couldn't even try to defend himself now.  He curled into a ball, trying to protect his face at least.  He screamed at his tormentors to stop, but the sharp pains only came faster.

_STOPITSTOPITSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP!!!_

The screaming became less coherent, more terrified.  

_NONONONONOOONOOOONOOOOOO!!!!_

The screaming became shrieking.

The feral cry that came next wasn't human; but at the moment neither was he, lost and alone in the darkness.  He lashed out at the little brothers, angry at the pain they caused him, the betrayal of one of their own.

Claws that had once been fingers raked through the little brothers.  Many dodged, but others fell.  The little brothers backed away from the larger one in the room.  They knew something had changed.  Their large prey was now a hunter.   And it was angry.

A scratched and blood-slick hand flashed into the little brothers, pinning one.   He grasped a thin neck in his teeth, feeling the crunch as his jaws closed.  Blood flowed, warm and with a metallic tang, past his teeth and down his throat.

------

Ranma gasped as he awoke.

_Been a while since I had THAT nightmare._

Ranma looked over to where his father usually slept.  He looked just in time to take a bucket's worth of ice water right in the face.

SPLASH

"POP!!  That's gettin' _real _old!"

"Stop complaining like a girl, Ranma!"

"You asked for it, Pop!"

POW!  WHACK!  JAB!

CRASH

"Ranmaaaa!"

SPLASH

"Growf!"  [Ungrateful child.  To do that to your own father!]

"You don't like it?  Start using an ALARM CLOCK to wake me up!!"

------

The last day of the school term is a half-day, mostly used for collecting grades, before the start of summer break.  Summer break in Japan isn't much, if you're used to one in America; but a month off is still welcome.

Ranma had almost been made late to class by the need for a hot-water stop at Dr. Tofu's; but managed to beat the bell with a vault through the classroom window.  Akane had gone ahead and was waiting in her seat with the rest of the class.  She looked over long enough to stick out her tongue at him with a smirk before facing forward.

_Oh well, she needs to win the race to school once in a while.  Probably serves me right for saying she was so slow that she needed the head start._

Ranma sat and looked to the front of the class.  Hinako-sensei was flipping a coin around her child fingers, looking at Ranma as if unsure whether or not his window vault counted as 'delinquent'.

"Saotome-kun, proper students use the doors."

_Ah, geez, I sure don't need my ki drained today.  Or _any _day for that matter!  Good thing I stopped by Dr. Tofu's this morning._  He reached into his book bag.

Hinako-sensei had come to a decision and sighted Ranma through the hole in her coin.  She had just started her 'Happo-50-yen' attack when she saw a colorful flash in front of Ranma's face.  She looked closer.

_Lollipop?  Orange!  Yum!_

"Lollipop!  Gimme!!"

Ranma expertly launched the sweet to Hinako-sensei, who easily plucked it out of the air.  Mollified, the girl-teacher sat back down to enjoy her candy.

Most of the other boys in the class were a bit disappointed that they wouldn't see Hinako-sensei's adult form before summer break; but those nearest Ranma were relieved.  Hinako-sensei wasn't too careful with who got caught in the path of her ki-draining attack.

_Whew! _ Ranma thought, _thank Kami for doctors' offices._

------

The other classes were pretty uneventful.  Akane had done well in her courses, except for Home-Ec (the teacher hadn't even let her into the room, she just passed the grade report to Akane in the hall with a quaking hand):  Akane had passed that class, barely (Ranma was sure that the teacher had falsified the grade rather than face a repeat of 'Tendo Akane's Kitchen of Pain').  Ranma hadn't done as well overall, but did manage to pass everything.

The only real excitement happened when everyone was let out at midday for summer break.  Kuno was waiting outside the school, bokken in hand, with his usual haughty demeanor.

_This day will the despicable Saotome be vanquished and, flush with victory, I shall be free to truly enjoy the coming respite from school with my two loves._

He espied his quarry accompanying the glorious Tendo Akane.  His eye twitched as he thought of his magnificent loves, sullied by the mere presence of that cur.  He did not see his marvelous Pig-Tailed Girl; but surely that was the fault of the foul Saotome as well.

"Halt, vile creature!"

_Okay, that tears it. _ Ranma spun to face the upperclassman, a look of extreme annoyance on his face, "Well, if it isn't Kuso-senpai!" (It is important to note that most of a school year of having to put up with the pompous upperclassman had worn Ranma's patience _very_ thin.  He wasn't actually angry; but he _was_ getting frustrated with Kuno's daily stupidity.)

"My family name is 'Kuno' and you know it!  Thousand strikes!! YATATATATA--"

Ranma easily avoided the many blows, dancing between them with a small smile on his face.  Now and then, his arm could be seen flashing toward the enraged kendo practitioner.

Kuno stopped for a moment when he felt something on his face.  Placing his palm to his forehead, his hand came away with a reversed script of 'baka' in marker ink:  permanent marker ink.  Kuno snarled and pressed his attack again.

Ranma again dodged the attack as a wall behind him crumbled from the air pressure of Kuno's rapid strikes.  He began to circle around the upperclassman, leaving himself room to maneuver.  Most of the watching crowd backed away, but not all.

_Akane.  Why can't you just do the smart thing and stay out of the way?_

Some of Kuno's bokken strikes came uncomfortably close to Akane, but Ranma was able to deflect them with his arm.  His bracer took most of the punishment, but not all.  Kuno smiled cruelly as he saw that one of the strikes had drawn a thin trickle of blood.  "Your treacherous sorcery over the angelic Tendo Akane and divine Pig-Tailed Goddess shall not avail you-- eh?-- EHRKKK!!"

Kuno's daily tirade was interrupted when the bokken vanished from his hands in a blur of red and black.  As for the rest… well, _anyone_ would be surprised if a bokken suddenly found its way where no one ever expected.

_A promise is a promise._

Those students who had stayed to watch the Blue Thunder's latest defeat were rooted to the ground in shock.  Here and there a snicker could be heard, but otherwise the crowd was deathly silent.  Even Nabiki was so surprised that she forgot, for a moment, to collect the bets.

Hiroshi and Daisuke, watching with the others, couldn't believe what they had seen.

They stared as Ranma left the schoolyard with Akane close behind.

They stared at Kuno, face down on the schoolyard:  a shocked and startled expression on the older student's face.

They stared at the gate where Ranma and Akane had left the schoolyard.

They glanced, quickly, at the bokken.

They stared elsewhere.

"Never really thought I'd see that, 'Roshi."

"Never really _wanted_ to see that, Dai."

"Let's get the nurse."

"Is she even here today?"

"She better be, for Kuno-senpai's sake."

"Do you think Kuno will just walk this off, like all the other times?"

"Not unless he wants to do it walking funny.  Come on, the nurse's office is this way."

------

Akane was still trying to reel in her jaw as she followed Ranma home.  Ranma was fence-walking, a scowl on his face.

"I can't believe you did that, Ranma."

"Well he's been a pain in _my_ backside long enough."

"But to do that to him in front of everyone was mean.  You know he's so… so…"

"Stuck up?"  Ranma suggested, helpfully.

Akane didn't _quite_ smile.  "Proud."

"Well, so am I.  I've put up with him and his stupidity for long enough.  I guess I'd have let him off easy except that some of his strikes almost hit you."

"What?  When did that happen?"

"Look at your bag."

Akane did look.  There were several holes punched through the leather.  _I didn't even notice that._

Ranma continued, "As long as that jerk just comes after me, I'm okay.  When someone else gets involved, that crosses the line."

"I can fight my own battles, Ranma."

"Maybe, if you see 'em coming.  You missed Kuno today; but I guess that's not surprising for such a slow-- WHOA!"

SPLASH

"What'cha do that for?!" a shrill voice yelled from the canal.

"What's the matter, Ranma?  Didn't you see that coming?"  Akane called down from the railing.

"Uncute!"

Akane just stuck out her tongue at that, "Bii-da!  We'll see who's slow!  Catch me if you can!"  Laughing, she took off for the house.

"Stupid tomboy" muttered Ranma-chan as she leapt from the canal to give chase.

------

"Son, why would you want to do something like that?"

"Because I'll have time.  Because the Tendos could really use the help.  Because it might get Nabiki out of my hair."

"But we're guests here."

"Yeah, we are, Pop.  We've been here for months:  taking their food, using their stuff, and spending their money.  I want to help out."

"Then why not work _here_?  You could teach a class at the dojo."

"You know I can't teach the Tendo Ryu, not without at least being married into the family; and neither of us can really teach the Saotome Ryu here for the same reason."

"That's easily fixed."

"Do NOT go there, Pop!  If… _when_ I marry, it'll be when I'm damn good and ready."

"But that kind of job…"

"You know of a better one?"

"But a restaurant, son.  I mean if you have to work at a restaurant, why not go back to the Nekohanten?"

"No WAY am I going to be a waitress again!"

"'Food server'."

"In a _dress_."

"Whatever.  The Nekohanten at least let you bring food home."

"This other place pays better."

"It'll take time away from your martial arts practice."

"_You_ could always get a job, Pop.  You haven't worked since Dr. Tofu decided he didn't need an assistant at the clinic."

"Hmm…  When do you start?"

------

Kasumi was sitting over the remains of what was once a silk shirt, shaking her head sadly.  "I'm sorry, Ranma-kun, this shirt has become too worn for me to mend.  I know how much you liked it."

"Yeah.  Thanks anyway, ya know?"

"I've noticed your other clothes are also looking very worn.  Is there… some way I can help?"

_Help?  What kind of help is she talking about?_

It took Ranma a moment to realize Kasumi thought he couldn't AFFORD new clothes.  He was embarrassed by the assumption and felt himself getting upset, but stopped himself.  

_Wait a minute; this is KASUMI for Kami's sake!  I can't get angry with her.  NO ONE can!  It'd be a sin against niceness or somethin'!  Besides, she's only trying to be helpful; looking at Pop it's no wonder she thinks I don't have any money._

"Don't worry, Kasumi, I don't need help in that way.  I've only put off gettin' new clothes because I really like my Chinese stuff.  I'm not looking forward to replacing it." 

_That ain't the half of it._

Contrary to what many people thought, Ranma did have some money.  Not a great deal of it but he was always working to save up for a trip to China and a chance to find a cure at Jusenkyo.  He'd scrounged every yen he could from the Nekohanten job (he'd hated it, but it was the only regular employment he'd ever had), money given to him for allowance or for chores, dojo challenges, anywhere he could get it.  It never seemed to help as something would always come up and take away his money like Kasumi's vacuum would whisk away dust.

This time it was clothes.

He'd been particularly frugal lately, but this caused other problems.  Nabiki and Genma both had a sense about loose cash, and lately they'd started sniffing around the house.  They hadn't found his stash yet, but it was only a matter of time before one of them found it and spent it (or 'invested it in consumer goods' as Nabiki might put it).

_I really ought to get a bank account.  That'd sure be easier than dealing with Nabiki about money._

------

Ranma debated picking up his money that night; but knew it was too great a risk to move it from safekeeping.  His suspicions were confirmed when he was awakened by the sounds of searching.  If he hadn't been so keyed up he could have slept through an Amazon Glomp, but the sounds of someone rustling through his book bag were like a train wreck to him tonight.  Slowly, silently, Ranma eased himself up from his futon and behind the bulky would-be thief.

_Pop.  You should have known better than to try to steal from me.  AGAIN.  Food is bad enough, but at least you do that while I'm awake.  THIS is just plain wrong._

Ranma crept behind his father.  "Find anything yet?" he whispered softly.

"Not yet" Genma answered quietly, "I just _know_ that there's money around here; but I haven't found it in three nights of search… oops!"

"OYAJI NO BAKA!!"

WHACK

"There ain't nothin' for you to find there, Pop!" Ranma hissed at his now prostrate father.

Genma was too busy being unconscious to argue the point.

The bedroom door slid open a bit, "Ranma?  What was that noise?"

"Pop ran into his own stupidity and passed out.  Sorry it woke you up, Nabiki."

"That's all right.  I was up anyway."

Ranma could guess why.  "I hope there's nothing wrong."

"Oh, no!  I just uh… couldn't sleep."

"Well, try to get some rest if you can.  I know I will.  Good night, Nabiki."

"Good night, Ranma."

Several minutes later, Ranma could hear Nabiki's soft footsteps as she crept downstairs to continue her search of the house.  He grinned to himself at the thought of her spending all night searching the downstairs.

_Good luck, Nabiki.  Heh.  You'll need it._


	3. Chapter 2

A Measure of Honor

A Ranma Nibun no Ichi FanFic by Anansi42

Disclaimer - This is a story based on characters owned and copyrighted by Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan Publishing, VIZ Communications and other associated parties: I'm only borrowing them for a bit.  This story is written expressly for entertainment purposes.

Synopsis - Ranma's plan to change his life is coming along; but will that plan survive his mother?  For that matter, will he?

Part Two

------

He woke with a start.

_Damn nightmares._

He might face nightmares every night, but Ranma was determined to make the day different.

This plan got off to a good start when he actually woke without having a bucket of water tossed on him.  As he arose he could see his father, still lying face flat on the floor.

_Wake HIM up with a bucket of ice water for a change?_

_Nah._

_I'll just let him sleep off that baseball bat._

_Yeah._

_Give him the rest he needs; it'll be good for him._

Careful of the bump on Genma's head, Ranma rolled his father onto a futon.  He then picked up the pieces of a now-broken baseball bat and headed to breakfast.  Downstairs, Ranma found the Tendos assembling around the table.

Kasumi was her usual cheerful self, laying out dishes of miso soup, rice, broth, fishcakes, and tea.  _She's a wonder.  I don't know what we'd do without her in the house; maybe die from Akane's cooking._

The aforementioned plutonium chef was already seated at the table, pointedly _not_ looking his way.  Ranma could see that Akane was already hostile.  _Probably getting ready for the morning spat.  I'll try my new technique on her._

Ranma's father had, in the course of his training with master Happosai, come up with a powerful technique for avoiding unwanted pain and suffering.  'Crouch of Fallen Tiger' was, Ranma supposed, a good way to get out of a problem (if his pride would ever allow him to use it); but Ranma was looking to _avoid_ problems more than how to get out of them.  He had worked on his father's basic idea and had a plan:  _I'll be nice to Akane this morning; it'll confuse her._

Soun was also seated at the table, softly crying about how GOOD breakfast looked.

Nabiki…

_Wow, so THAT'S what warmed-over death looks like._

Nabiki _did_ look horrible this morning.  She was still dressed in yesterday's clothes, and they hung on her like a very rumpled sack.  Her hair couldn't be called a bird's-nest but only because no self-respecting bird would live in something that looked so bad.  Her eyes were bloodshot, with very visible bags underneath.   She was doing her best not to fall asleep at the table, or perhaps _on_ the table.

"Good morning!"

"Ranma-kun, is Saotome-ojisan well?  He's rarely so late to breakfast."

"He got a headache last night and is sleeping it off, Kasumi-san.  He should be fine this afternoon, or maybe tomorrow."  

Ranma addressed the Sister of the Living Dead, "Hey, Nabiki, are you all right?"

"g'morn, rnma, 'm fine." the zombie mumbled, weakly.

He looked to the youngest Tendo daughter and went into his new Anything-Goes 'Silver-Tongued Dragon' flattery attack, "Akane, you're looking very nice this morning."

"And just what is THAT supposed to… no… um… thank you, Ranma."  _Wait, this isn't in the script.  He's supposed to start with some 'uncute' remark. _

"I mean it.  Did you get a new haircut?"

Akane actually HAD gotten a new style.  It wasn't much different from the short hair she'd sported over the past several months, but it was better than what she and Kasumi had managed at home.  "I showed you yesterday, you jerk!  You said that at least it would distract people from my flat chest!" _ He must be planning some hentai thing.  Why else would he be acting so nice this morning?_

"Sorry about that; I must have been distracted.  I really think that it frames your face well.  It's very cute."

Akane was so surprised by Ranma's unexpected flattery that she actually blushed a bit, "Thank you, Ranma."  _Hentai plans or not, that WAS a nice thing to say._

_Hunh!  I'm gonna have to remember that technique.  Ought to save me a few beatings._

Kasumi, in the kitchen, had overheard the last part of the conversation and had been so surprised that she could only manage an "Oh, MY!"  _Ranma's almost NEVER so polite.  I hope he's feeling all right._

Soun had been so surprised by Ranma's sudden attack of manners that he forgot to weep.  Instead he began to plan.  Now switched over to 'marriage mode', he idly wondered how long it would take to get a priest to the house if he called right away.  _Perhaps if I were to get a phone with that 'speed-dial' feature I've heard so much about._

Upstairs, Genma twitched as his subconscious realized that he was missing breakfast; but was otherwise quiet.

At the table, Nabiki also twitched, but only because she had fallen asleep sitting up.

Breakfast was an unusually pleasant meal for a change, with Akane blushing and Genma not there to steal food; but Ranma couldn't help but notice the calculating look in the Tendo patriarch's eyes.  _Uh oh!  I need to get out of here soon or I'll be married before lunch.  Do our fathers ever think of ANYTHING else?_

------

Ranma managed, barely, to stop Soun's wedding plans by pointing out that Genma would need to be present for the wedding as a point of family honor and he was currently in no condition to do so.  Even then it had been a close thing.  The deciding point had been when he'd accidentally said something that set Akane off and she had chased him out of the room with a mallet.

_So much for her good mood.  All I said was 'There's no way I'm ever marryin' you!'  Sheesh!  If I'm rude I have to avoid a mallet.  If I'm nice I have to avoid a marriage.  I just can't win._

------

He walked into the dojo to get his hidden money.  High on the far wall of the dojo, the kamidana sat on a narrow shelf.  Reaching behind the dojo shrine, he found his hidden roll of yen notes.

He gave silent thanks at the shrine for the protection given when he heard a small, tired voice behind him.

"But… but I searched there already.  I searched there _first_!" Nabiki said in a confused voice.

"I know.  That's what made it a better hiding place.  Ja ne!"

Ranma walked out the door with his cash. _ I won't be able to hide anything within a block of the house anymore; but it was worth it to see Nabiki's face right now._

Nabiki blinked as she watched Ranma walk out the door… with cash she hadn't lent him.  This, she knew, was against the proper order of the universe; but her sleep-deprived mind couldn't think of how to fix that.  She debated chasing after him (he still owed her for several loans), but was just too tired to care that much.  Deciding she'd had enough for the day, Nabiki went back to bed to get some sleep.  _Just let him try to hide anything within a block of the house from now on._

------

It was a beautiful late June day in Nerima:  bright and sunny, but without the stifling heat that summer would later bring.  Clouds were floating, grass was waving, and birds were singing.

All of which was wasted on Ranma.

_Damn, I hate this._

Ranma would have actually enjoyed a beautiful day in Nerima, especially after getting the best of Nabiki, except for three things.  First he wasn't in Nerima but across town in Edogawa.  Second, he wasn't in Edogawa to enjoy himself but to do something he had been putting off for as long as he could, just as he had told Kasumi the other day.  Third was exactly _why_ he had put it off, which he _hadn't_ told Kasumi.

At the moment he was standing in a downtown alley, thumping his head into the wall.  Psyching himself up, as it were.

_Damn, I hate this._

_Why me, anyway?_

_If there was any way out of this, I'd do it in a heartbeat; but I can't think of anything else._

_It's just something I have to do._

_I should have gotten someone to help, but who could have helped?_

_Pop wouldn't have a clue how to help in this and would just growl about how it wasn't something for a man to do anyway.  Like that lazy panda knows what a man is supposed to do._

_No help from the family front._

_Tendo-san wouldn't have a clue how to help and would probably just cry himself into dehydration.  What is with that, anyway?_

_Akane would just call me a pervert and knock me into the koi pond._

_Nabiki would charge me way too much to keep it quiet and then find some way to release it anyway:  probably with 8x10 full color glossy photos._

_Kasumi might help, once she got past the 'oh my' stage; but then there's no way I could keep this from Nabiki.  Also some of her ideas might be just a bit… scary._

_No help from the prospective family front._

_Shampoo would take it as a date, a strange one to be sure, and the last thing I need to do is encourage her._

_Ucchan would go along with it but she'd really be no better at this than I am.  Besides, I shouldn't encourage her either._

_Kodachi?  Brrr_

_No help on the fiancée front.  Or Kodachi either._

_No choice._

_I have to do this myself._

_Besides, my head is starting to hurt._

Ranma stood tall, brushed the brick dust from his hair and his shirt, squared his shoulders, and faced the morning sun.  One glass of water later he, now she, strode resolutely down the street to… shop.

_Damn, I hate this._

More and more, he'd been forced to do things in girl-type.  He despised it but he had slowly come to realize that his regular wardrobe just wasn't up to the challenge of this kind of double-duty.  Especially when one considered all the fighting and other abuse he (and, by extension, his clothing) endured on an almost daily basis.  Besides, as Kasumi had noted it wouldn't be too long before he wore out (or just plain outgrew) all the clothes he'd brought with him from China.  They were comfortable, easy to fight in, and worked well for both forms, but weren't available anywhere in Nerima.  He'd have to find something to replace them.  Japanese clothes for his regular form were easy to find; but regular clothes didn't adjust to his changing form as easily as the Chinese shirt and trousers.

That was why he had to do… this.

_And damn, do I hate THIS._

She found herself in front of a women's department store, debating if this could possibly be worse than the Neko-ken or not.

_Well, at least no one I know can see me._

"Ranko!"

_Crap._

Ranma cringed and glanced at the mockingly cheerful skies.  _I'm just here for your amusement, aren't I?_

The skies, wisely, refused to answer.

The red-haired girl quickly plastered a 'cute as a button' smile on her face as she turned, "Auntie Saotome!  What a surprise to see you!"  _More like a shock!  _

"That's what I was about to say to you, Ranko-chan!  I had come downtown to shop and I saw you in front of the store.  Are you here shopping too?"

"Yep!"

"I'm surprised that you've come all the way to Edogawa for that.  Surely there are stores in Nerima."

"There are, but I wasn't too comfortable with the help I would have had if I'd done this at home."  _That's true enough._

Nodoka looked puzzled for a moment, then brightened, "Then why don't we shop together?  I only need a couple of things but we don't see each other often enough.  I'd really appreciate the company today, too."

Ranma had to summon all of her martial arts training to suppress an urge to run screaming into the hills:  _focus-- a Soul of Ice._  "That'd be great!  I could use some company, too."  _Sort of.  Just so long as we can avoid hot water this time._

Ranma still remembered the last shopping trip they'd had and how it had almost ended in disaster.  Nodoka had nearly figured out the curse during that trip and she sure didn't need a repeat of _that_.  She was certain that there was some way to explain the curse to her mother that didn't result in a short blade in her middle and her mother's honor blade passing through her neck.  She had no idea what explanation would actually _work_, but she was sure one was out there somewhere.

Nodoka took Ranma's hand and led her into the store._  At least I can spend some time with Mom, even if it is doing… this._

Ranma had never understood how women could possibly spend so much time shopping.  When he (or she, depending on the weather) had gone shopping before, it was a simple matter of finding what he wanted and paying for it.  If the store didn't have what he'd had in mind, or something close enough, he simply went elsewhere or shopped later.  It was a relatively quick and easy experience.

When he had planned this day, he'd intended to make today a quick shopping day like his usual, perhaps using a shopping version of the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken technique (the phrase 'Hot Bargains on an Open Sales Rack' kept having to be suppressed).  All he'd really had in mind was a selection of slacks and blouses with maybe, if he could steel himself to the thought, one skirt for disguises.

There's a saying that if you want to make god laugh, you should tell him your plans.  With his, make that her, mother leading the way Ranma's plans were quickly shattered in a fit of divine giggling.  Nodoka and, Ranma had supposed, _all_ women considered shopping to be an all-day activity as a matter of course.  She'd had many thoughts as to why this was the case; but as the day progressed, Ranma saw that it wasn't for any reason she had ever suspected.  With Nodoka at the helm, they were shopping for entire outfits instead of the separate items Ranma had originally intended.

The first department store only had a few things that met Nodoka's standards.  This meant they'd have to shop in several stores, all over town.

_This was not in the plan, or in the budget._

Shopping for outfits took serious work.

_Damn, I REALLY hate this._

But at least she had help.  Sort of.

------

"Separates are fine for most things, dear; but sometimes something better is needed."

"But a dress… I don't know, Auntie.  I'm really better with slacks."

"I think it looks fine on you.  It shows off your figure."

"That's not a plus.  I get enough unwanted attention as is.  Well, maybe one would be OK, if it weren't as…"

"Colorful?"

"Frilly and flowery.  There's this one jerk at school who's always pestering me before I beat him up.  I'd just as soon not give him any encouragement."_  Not that he needs any._

Ranma had a sudden flash of the scene:

_"Pig-tailed girl!  I see by your delicate raiment that you have broken free of the evil Saotome's vile sorcery!  At last you and the angelic Tendo Akane may lavish your affections on one truly deserving of such!  I, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High School, shall permit you both to date--"_

_WHAM_

_And Nerima would once again be treated to the sight of the world's first aerial kendoist._

_Bokken baka._

"It's not very nice to beat someone up, Ranko, unless it's absolutely merited.  Who is it that is bothering you?"

"An upperclassman named Kuno Tatewaki--"

"Tall?  Comes from a wealthy family?"

"Yeah."

"Fancies himself a modern samurai?"

"Yeah…"

"Tends to be 'thick-headed'?"

"That's him, all right.  You know him?"

"I encountered him several years ago, while he was still in training.  He had a great deal of innate talent but very poor discipline in the Art."

"He's still that way."

"Well… perhaps you aren't beating him severely enough if he continues to bother you."

_Mom's blessing to pound the jerk… and even HARDER than I have been.  This might be a good day after all. _ "I'll keep that in mind.  Hmm… maybe that green one?"

"A good choice.  See?  We'll have you in dresses in no time!"

(wince) _And maybe it won't._

------

"Really, Ranko!  Boxer shorts?"

"They're comfortable!"

"They're not for ladies to wear."

"I ain't a lady."

"Even so, you can't wear those things."

"Why not?"

"It just isn't done.  I forbid it."

"But…"

"No."

_If you weren't my mother…_ "Oh, all RIGHT.  Not THAT one, though."

"What's wrong with black lace?"

_brrr_

"Then how about this pink number?"

_BRRR_

"Honestly!  I wonder if I could even get you to consider a sportsbra."

"A-- what's that?"

"Well…"

------

"But why _three_ pairs of shoes?  Why won't one work?"

"You choose the shoes to accent the outfit, and what pair you pick can make the effect more formal or casual."

"If you say so.  Just no heels, alright?"

"Why not?  They show off your legs."

"Don't wanna do that.  Besides, I can't fight in heels."

"I don't approve of fighting, though your problems with Kuno Tatewaki would certainly be an exception.  Do you really fight that often?

"At least once a day; but I never start them."  _No matter what Akane and the others might say._

"Oh.  Well, flats and sandals look good too."

_Whew!_

------

"Don't wanna purse.  Don't need a purse."

"You do if you're wearing a dress or skirt.  Even with your slacks it would be a good idea."

"But the slacks have pockets…"

"And keeping your wallet there leaves an unsightly bulge."

"…"

"It doesn't look very ladylike."

"I _ain't_ ladylike!"

"That doesn't mean you can't_ look_ ladylike, even if you are a tomboy…  Ranko?  Did I say something funny?"

"Hee-hee-hee!G-Gomen, Auntie, it's just that Akane is the real tomboy in the family."

"So if she can dress like a lady, there's no reason for you not to do so as well."

"erm… but… no?"  _ACK!_

"I knew you'd understand, dear.  Here's one that complements your new shoes…"

_double-ACK!_

------

"Not a chance."

"But this blush would really highlight your cheekbones."

"Don't wanna.  Not gonna wear makeup."

"Well, perhaps just the gloss?"

"Don't wanna!"

"You're sure?"

"Don't WANNA!!"

"Well, you look fine without it but I think you could look even better with at least a little… enhancement.  Consider it?"

"Well, maybe later."_ Ten minutes after the apocalypse sounds just about right._

------

There can be such a thing as too much help.

_I think the Neko-ken WAS easier; but at least I got to spend time with Mom._

Ranma almost staggered under the boxes and bags they'd gotten as they headed to the Saotome home for lunch.  Nodoka seemed to have a sixth sense for locating sales and bargains, and that stretched Ranma's money much farther than she'd thought possible.  Nodoka herself had paid for a couple of items as gifts, which helped more.  Ranma's mother had even known of a store in Edogawa that imported Chinese clothes similar to the ones Ranma was used to, and she'd really stocked up there (Nodoka had even helped with that purchase, once she learned the clothes were for Ranma).  It almost made up for the rest of the shopping she had to undergo.

_But NOT the lingerie store.  Never going there again.  Never.  Ever.  Brrr_

Ranma did find her desired slacks and blouses along with the Chinese shirts and breeches that she… he… really loved.  Ranma also wound up with underwear (_shudder_), three skirts, two dresses, four purses, various other accessories, and far, far too many shoes.  Shoes seemed to figure prominently in what Nodoka called 'accessorizing', and even though Ranma couldn't fathom why that would be important it was clear that her mother thought it was.  Well, she'd wait and see.

Overall, she had enjoyed spending time with her mother, even if she couldn't tell her mother exactly why.  Nodoka seemed to enjoy the time as well, treating 'Ranko' the way she might have treated her own daughter.

_Well, I guess you could say I'm the daughter she never knew she had._  Ranma thought with a small, wry smile.

It was turning into a pretty good day after all.

A _strange _day to be sure, but for Ranma this wasn't a surprise.


	4. Chapter 3

A Measure of Honor

A Ranma Nibun no Ichi FanFic by Anansi42

Disclaimer - This is a story based on characters owned and copyrighted by Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan Publishing, VIZ Communications and other associated parties: I'm only borrowing them for a bit.  This story is written expressly for entertainment purposes.

Synopsis - Nodoka finds out about Ranma's curse.  Will she fulfill the seppuku contract?

Note - I put Saotome Nodoka in Edogawa for a couple of reasons.  First, Takahashi Rumiko was never specific as to Saotome Nodoka's address (though it is probably in Nerima) and I wanted her located far enough away to make it hard for her to visit the Tendo home every day.  Edogawa ward is on the far side of Tokyo from Nerima:  the distance is not easy for an everyday trip, even with Tokyo's fine mass transit system, but not so difficult for a day trip.  Second is that I wanted Nodoka to live in a real place.  Other fan-fiction placed Nodoka in Juuban Ward; but Juuban does not exist, as far as I can tell, outside of Sailor Moon's Neo-Tokyo.  This isn't a crossover fic, so I didn't want to include anything from other anime series if I could help it.

Part Three - Revelations

------

Two women, one carrying a wrapped katana, the other almost completely obscured by a mound of packages, arrived at the Saotome home in Edogawa.

"That was fun, Ranko-chan!  It's been a while since I had someone to go shopping with."

"It was fun for me too!" Ranma replied, surprised at the truth of her statement, "I'm glad you knew the town so well for the best places to shop."

"It just comes with practice.  I learned how to live on a budget when my husband and son left for training."

The words were cheerful enough; but Ranma could hear the hurt in them.  They made her-- him-- feel more than a little sick, "I'm sure that when… their training is complete, they'll come home."  _If it weren't for this curse I'd be home already; and if only I hadn't signed that contract, I could tell you.  Still, even without the contract how could you accept your son like… this?_

"I hope that it's soon.  They've been training for over ten years, you know.  I used to receive letters from Genma, but that ended after they went to China to train."

Ranma didn't really know what to say to that.  _I hadn't known about the letters._

"We're here.  Why don't you leave the packages near the entrance?  We'll sort them out after lunch."

"Okay."

"Can you give me a hand in the kitchen?"

"Sure."

"I'll start on the sandwiches.  Can you prepare the salad?"

"Glad to" _and this time I'll wash the vegetables first_.  The memory of that slip-up still caused her to blush in embarrassment.  _My very own Akane moment._

Working together, the two quickly had lunch prepared and arranged on the low table.

"I forgot the tea in the kitchen.  I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Ranma knelt at the low table and looked around the dining room, catching glimpses of things she-- he-- remembered from so long ago.  The painting on the wall was exactly as she remembered it; but there was now a picture beside it of a young family.  She studied the picture closely:  a young-looking Genma (_What do you know!  The old man actually DID have hair once._) was seated next to a smiling Nodoka, who held a cheerful boy in her lap that could only have been herself as a child.  They looked happy to be with each other in a loving home.

_Home._

_Damn Pop._

_Damn seppuku contract_.

_Damn me for goin' along with it._

She was so busy musing that she didn't even notice as Nodoka entered the room.

_I wonder what Ranko-chan is looking at._

Ranma did notice when Nodoka gasped and tripped, with the tea tray.

SPLASH

_That's hot!  Wait a moment.  Did Mom see this?  _- quick glance - _She's got all the signs:  wide eyes, glazed expression, body frozen in place out of shock…  ah CRAP!!_

_Maybe I can get away…?  No, I'm caught.  _

_Lie?  _

_To Mom?  _

_No way.  I can't do that.  Besides, what would I say?_

_'Crouch of Fallen Tiger'…?_

_No, it'd be too much like Pop and probably wouldn't work anyway._

_I'll just face what comes; but I sure wish I knew where Mom's katana was._

Nodoka's eyes grew even wider as she gaped at the young man now seated at her table.

_But Ranko was just sitting there.  She had been looking at something on the wall._

She studied the young man's features, surprise and fear fighting to gain dominance on his face.  That face.  There was something familiar about it…

_Had Ranko been looking at the family picture?  Was this young man doing so?_

Nodoka studied that picture now.

_Such a wonderful time:  the three of us were together and happy.  No training trip.  No contract._

She looked back to the young man.

_Where did Ranko go?  Ranko couldn't have left so quickly.  It's impossible.  And I didn't hear anyone else come in, either._

She looked back to the picture:  the happy child on her lap, those bright eyes.

_Just like Ranko's eyes.  I guess that's why I've always been drawn to her.  Those eyes that reminded me so much of Ranma's in the picture.  Ranko immediately seemed familiar, like part of the family.  Other people joked that we looked alike, but I only saw something in the eyes._

She looked to the young man.  His eyes were anxious, but also so… familiar.

_He's sitting just like Ranko was._

The same clothes.  The same pigtailed hairstyle.

_Impossible._

The same eyes.  Ranko's eyes.  Her… son's eyes.

_But what I'm thinking is also impossible._

"Ranko… Ra-Ranma?"

"Hai, mother."

"It-It's been a long time."

"Yes, it has."

To Nodoka's considerable credit, she didn't faint.  She did, however, need to sit down.  Without another word, Nodoka sat at the table, her expression inscrutable.

There was a long silence.

"Pass the salad, please."

"What?"

"Ranma?"

"Gomen, mom.  Here you are."

"We obviously have a lot to discuss; but first we will eat lunch.  You can then start by telling me what you have been up to for the last ten years."

"Alright."

_Okaaay.  Not the reunion I'd imagined; but at least she didn't whip out the katana first thing._

_Where IS it, anyway?_

After lunch had been cleared away the two sat in the living room.  Ranma had shown Nodoka his curse with both cold and hot water, and his mother had watched with surprise but not the shock she had exhibited earlier.  Ranma was now seated on the sofa, telling the story of his training trip.  Nodoka, sitting across from him in her favorite chair, listening intently; a mixture of emotions crossing her face as she heard details of her son's life that Genma had never included in his letters.

_And with good reason!  He knows I would never have permitted much of the foolishness that he palmed off as 'training'.  I can't believe that I allowed that man to take my son and do all the things that he did… did I hear 'Amazons'?"_

"And it was after the run-in with the Amazons that Pop and I came back to Japan."

"And for most of the past year you have been staying in the Tendo home."

"Yeah.  Pop wanted me to meet my fiancée, the only one he'd told me about at the time, anyway; and I guess it made a good place to hide out."

"But I don't understand why they wanted to kill you.  What happened with them?"

"After Pop and I ate the first prize in their contest, I had to fight their champion or give Pop to them."

"Why would they want your father?"

"It had been raining that day, so he was in panda form.  I think they wanted to make a rug out of him or something.  Anyway, I beat their champion and earned the 'Amazon Kiss of Death'."

"The what?"

"I defeated her while in girl-type, and one of the Joketsuzoku Amazon laws says that an outsider female who defeats an Amazon must be put to death.  It made sense to hide from Shampoo after that."

"You were hiding from a hair-care product?"

"No, Shampoo is the name of the Amazon I defeated at the tournament.  It's really 'Xian Pu' but 'Shampoo' is close enough."

"Wait, have I met her?  Is she a waitress at a restaurant in Nerima?"

"That's her; she works at the Nekohanten.  Her great-grandmother Cologne runs the place and she's also an elder in their village.  Mousse is the other Amazon who works there; he's the guy in the long robes."

"A male Amazon?  Isn't that strange?"

"Well, men in their village are also Amazons; but Mousse_ is_ a pretty strange guy."

"All of this explains why someone came by the house a few months ago.  I only learned later that she worked at the Nekohanten.  She was wearing Chinese silks with armor and carrying two large clubs.  She couldn't speak Japanese very well but she got her point across that she was looking for a petite redhead.  I didn't know of anyone like that at the time, so she went on her way.  What happened when she found you?"

"She tried to kill me again, repeatedly.  Things got worse when she tried to attack Akane and I knocked her out.  Another one of those bizarre Joketsuzoku laws came into play and said that Shampoo had to _marry_ me."

"Even though she had to kill you?"

"She was trying to kill my girl side, who you've known as Ranko.  I goofed by beating her as my male self, so now she was after each side… of… me…  Why are you _laughing_?"

"Because the whole situation is absurd!  Because after hearing about your training this is something that could only happen to you.  Has she found out about your curse?"

"She has:  I showed her the curse and she took it really hard.  She left for a while after that; but she came back with a curse of her own.  When she's hit by cold water, she now becomes a c-ca-cat."

"When did you develop a fear of cats?  Cats used to come around the house before you left and you never minded them then.  Son, I have the distinct feeling you haven't told me everything."

"I was hoping that I wouldn't have to, Mom.  Pop had come across an old training manual for something called the Neko-ken, or 'cat-fist'.  The technique's supposed to be unbeatable, but Pop didn't read the entire thing before he started training me."

"What form did the training take?"

"I'd… rather not say."

"Please, I need to know what has happened to my daughter-- son-- child-- oh, your curse can be confusing!"

"For me too, sometimes.  In the Neko-ken, days before training starts the trainer first locates or digs a deep pit, then he fills the pit with all the ca-ca- - those - he can find.  The pit is left alone, sealed, for days.  The person to be trained is then wrapped in fish, fish sausage, fish paste, fish anything, and tossed into the pit to 'train' with the starving c-ca-cats.  Training is repeated until the Neko-ken is mastered… or… Mom?  You okay?"  _And where did that katana come from?_

Nodoka had grown progressively more upset while Ranma had explained his father's most idiotic training technique.  She had shot to her feet, anger coursing around her in a crimson corona, her knuckles standing out in white as her hands clutched the hilt of her unsheathed katana.  She made a visible effort to control her anger and her ki aura subsided, a little.

"He actually did this?"

"Yeah."

"You said he did not read the entire manual before starting.  What did he miss?"

"He missed the warning that Neko-ken training was an incredibly stupid and dangerous technique that should never be attempted.  It also warned that the person being trained could die or go insane from the process."

"That sounds exactly like something he would miss, or even ignore.  How many times was the training repeated?"

"I don't really know.  My memory is a bit hazy around then but I did learn the technique, sort of.  I have to be around… those… long enough to go out of my mind with fear before it kicks in and I become a c-cat, at least in my head.  When I'm lost in the technique, the others call it 'baka-neko'; I don't remember anything at all.  The only ways I've come out of it were for my curse to activate or if someone could calm me down."

"Who was able to calm you out of Neko-ken?  Don't tell me your father did it."  Her wry statement was met by laughter.

"Panda-baka?  I'm told I'll have nothing to do with him in Neko-ken.  When I first learned the technique there was an old woman nearby who was able to settle me down.  Lately Akane has been able to do it."

"I'm glad she's your fiancée."

"I guess I am too, but remember she's not the only one:  Pop engaged me to at least three families, including the Tendos, and Shampoo and Kodachi engaged themselves."

"I'm glad that so many women have found you desirable; so 'manly'."

"That doesn't mean I want all of them; at least not in that way."

"Why not?  From what you've said and what little I've seen they're all attractive."

"At the heart of it, I guess I want to be the one who makes the first move.  The only one of the fiancées I can do that with, and even then only sometimes, is Akane."

"So she's as attentive as the others?"

"No, actually she's just as set against the arranged marriage as I am.  It's given us time to start to know each other as people first, instead of just as future marriage material."

"I don't know if I approve of such delays in your father's arrangement with the Tendos; but neither I am comfortable with the idea of an arranged marriage.  It surprises me that Genma would even think of such a thing when he and I made our own choices in the matter.  Your father's arrangement was not one that was revealed to me at the time; but for the moment I will support it, both because it is a promise and since you seem to care more for Akane-chan than the other fiancées.  I reserve the right to change my mind later."

"I wish that would make the others stop chasin' after me."

"Even with one set fiancée, why not enjoy time with the other girls?  That may give you a better opportunity to see what you want in a wife, or even a mistress."

"MOM!!"

"What?  Such arrangements are not uncommon in Japan, especially for a man who is able to be discrete and who can show proper attention to all of the women in his life."

"Assuming I were okay with that, which I'm NOT, both Pop and Tendo-san freak out whenever something happens between me and one of the other fiancées, even if it only _looks_ like somethin's up.  That's not to mention the reaction from Akane and her sisters."

"I think I understand:  you are receiving mixed messages from your father.  No wonder you're taken aback when I encourage your manliness."

"Uh… whatever.  If it were my choice, I'd only want to marry one woman.  I'd also want to be faithful to that one person."

"Then that woman should be exceptional.  Is Akane such a person?"

"I'm not sure."

"An honest assessment; but a surprising one considering the amount of time spent with her and her family.  For the moment, let us assume she _isn't_ the person for you and consider your other fiancées, at least those of whom you are aware."

"Well… okay…"

"What about Xian Pu?  She is an attractive young woman and strong in her own martial arts.  She is also apparently a good cook, respectful of family, and seems eager to please you.  I find all of these to be admirable traits in a wife.  Would you choose her?"

"Well, Shampoo may love me, at least she says that she does; but at heart I feel she's just following the laws of her village as she knows them.  Returning to her village with a husband who had defeated her in combat would be a real feather in her cap but for me it would be like I was locked in a cage.  Amazon husbands, and outsiders, have second-class status in the village.  I would only be a 'trophy husband', nothing more.  I couldn't respect myself if that were to happen."

"Your curse makes you appear to be a woman at times.  Would that help your position in the village?"

"Cologne says it would; but I think that's just part of her scheming to get me to marry Shampoo.  If anything, it'd probably change my status from 'trophy' to 'circus freak'."

"You could stay together in Japan."

"She's been groomed to be a village leader, to follow in Cologne's footsteps.  In Japan, people look down on her because she's from China and has trouble speaking our language.  In her own village she's respected as a warrior and as a future leader.  She has too much waiting for her at home to stay here."

"Then what about Kuonji Ukyo?  Like Xian Pu she is an attractive young woman and strong in her own… admittedly peculiar Art.  She is successful in business, a good cook, desires a family, and is also willing to make you happy.  Unlike Xian Pu she does not force herself upon you, though she certainly makes her feelings known.  Would you choose her?"

"You forgot that Pop already took her dowry, the yatai cart, so that's another reason.  Ucchan's family was betrayed by Pop, and I guess by me too; so I owe her something.  I just can't marry her."

"And why not?"

"When I first met her I didn't know she was a girl; I thought she was a _boy_ until after we met again in Nerima.  Ucchan was about the only friend I made on the road with Pop, and I just can't think of her as anything else."

"A friendship can be a good start to a romance or marriage."

"But with Ucchan it feels to me like being engaged to my sister.  I think its safe to say I care for her, maybe even love her; but only as a friend or as family, not _romantically_, as I think a husband would a wife."

"Then what about Kuno Kodachi?"

"Well, she's Kuno-senpai's younger sister and--"

Nodoka raised a hand, "Say no more.  If she is anything like her brother it would be best to avoid her."

"She is, and I avoid her as best I can."

"I do not agree with all of your reasons for distancing your fiancées, nor do I approve of the assumptions you make that deny Xian Pu and Kuonji Ukyo their own say in the matter; but the final decision is not mine to make.  What have you done about them?"

"I've tried to let them down easy; but that doesn't really work.  Whenever I try they either get homicidal or begin to cry and I have a tough time dealing with that.  I guess I'm hoping they'll just give up."

"That's not a very manly, let alone _mature_, attitude to take.  Besides, from what you've told me they _cannot_ give up."

"Yeah.  They also think their claims are exclusive, so the 'manly' approach you've talked about before would probably just get me killed.  I always meant to ask you about that, anyway.  What does 'manly' really mean?"

"Your father hasn't taught you?"

"If he has, its been by showing me what not to do.  I look at Pop, and Tendo-san too, but they're not the type of man I'd like to be."

"Don't be so quick to dismiss them, Ranma; I'm sure that they each have good qualities.  Of course, it may take more work to find them in your father."

"You can say that again.  So what does 'manly' mean to _you_?  Sometimes when you've come by the Tendo home you mention things that you say are manly but I just don't get it."

Nodoka nodded and rose, "Change into fighting gear and come with me to the dojo."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It will be easiest to show you the basis for what I consider manliness in the dojo.  Now change clothes; you should find a gi that will fit you upstairs."

"But I usually fight in these…" He was wearing one of his old Chinese outfits.

"I see.  Then follow me to the dojo."

"What…" but Nodoka had already left the room.  Ranma rose and followed.

_I don't remember a dojo growin' up._

At the Tendo house, the dojo was in a separate building, apart from the family home.  In the Saotome home, a dojo had been created inside the house.  It wasn't quite as large as the Tendo's training room but that only gave the room a comfortable air of closeness.  Entering from the house, on the left the kamidana shrine was visible high on the wall, across from that, to the right, was another set of doors.  Around the walls were various racks filled with practice weapons and, hanging from the walls, several silk scrolls, each containing elegant kanji script.

Ranma looked around as he entered, "Wasn't this the den?"

Nodoka smiled as she opened the other doors, which led to the outside.  "Also an upstairs bedroom and the greenhouse.  I teach classes here three days a week."

Ranma's jaw dropped in surprise.  "You teach?  Anything-Goes?"

"I do not teach Musabetsu Kakuto.  I instruct students in Aikido, Kendo, Kenjutsu, Iaido and various forms of Koryu."

"Those are mostly concerned with the sword."

"That shouldn't surprise you.  Where the Saotome Ryu no Musabetsu Kakutoemphasizes improvisation and adaptation, my classes emphasize focus and control for improvement of the self.  The use of a sword or other weapon reinforces to my students the need for awareness of their actions."

"Control is a part of Anything-Goes…"

"But only as an incidental thing.  Control is not a primary focus of what you have learned."

"I'm… not sure I understand."

"Show me some of what you've learned and I will try to demonstrate.  If you will show me three katas, any three you choose, please."

"Well… alright."

Ranma moved to the center of the dojo as his mother sat near the outer door.  He took two measured breaths to center himself, and began.

His first kata was nothing special, just a basic exercise that increased in speed throughout its procession.  He had chosen this kata out of deference to his mother as it drew heavily from aikido, though not so much on the 'open hand' techniques that were related to Nodoka's sword-based discipline.  He had also intended it as a test.  When Nodoka had visited the Tendo home, with her sword of course, she had demonstrated no more skill than that of a very dangerous amateur.  Her occasional sword swings has panicked everyone, as they couldn't be sure which way the blade would go.

_My Mom:  the Cuisinart._

Glancing at his mother now Ranma saw that he, and everyone at the Tendo home, had woefully underestimated the woman.  She was following his every move with a cool, appraising eye.  _She's at least as good as Akane, to follow this so closely.  Let's take this up a notch._

Ranma shifted smoothly into his second kata, one intended to practice the aerial aspects of the Art that were the hallmark of the Saotome School of Anything-Goes.  It wasn't easy in the smaller dojo but he managed it, moving through the kata in a blur of activity.

His mother's eyes were still following his every move, a slight smile touching her face.  _Clever boy.  He's taking my measure while I'm evaluating _him_._

_Wow, she may be up there with Shampoo in skill.  I'll go all out in this last one; see if she can follow it._  

Ranma had learned a great deal in his travels and later from encounters with martial artists who had come to challenge him.  He ran through a gamut of their best now.  He always enjoyed practicing a new discipline, as it pushed him to become better than he had been.  Lately he had taken to incorporating those special techniques into his own, advanced kata.  He channeled more of his ki, and his focus, inward to spur his body ever faster.  As he did, he could feel himself being lost in the moment, caught up in the Art.  This, _this_ was his favorite time; pushing himself solely for the pleasure he found in the Art.

_I wonder if Mom reaches this state as well.  Does she immerse herself this fully in the Art?_  He suddenly sensed something in his way, but was unable to avoid it.

"OOF!!"

Ranma sat up from where he had fallen, his ribs smarting from the shinai that had been swung in his path.  Nodoka raised the split-bamboo sword to a vertical rest position, and then returned it to a rack on the wall.

Ranma gingerly probed his ribs, feeling the bruise that was already forming.  "Mom, why'd you do that?"

"I wanted to see your level of skill, and to me this includes your awareness.  You could have avoided this but seemed… distracted."

Ranma felt his ears burn, "I was lost in the Art."

"Joy in the Art and in your considerable skills is understandable, but don't let that cloud your sense of where you are and what is around you.  If you do, you could actually be dangerous to others or even yourself.  Without awareness how can you properly control your actions?"

"Hai.  I'll work on that."

"In the meantime it's getting late.  Will you stay the night?  I'd like to spend more time with you."

"Sure!  I'll need to let Pop and the Tendos know where I am."

"Of course.  You can use the phone in the kitchen."

"Thank you, Mom."

------

"Ranma-kun, where are you?  We assumed you would be back this afternoon and it's already almost time for dinner."

"Sorry, Kasumi-san.  I went to Edogawa today to shop and spent more time than I'd planned.  I'll spend the night here and return tomorrow.  Can you let everyone know I'm all right?"

"I can; but where will you be staying?  I hope you won't have to spend money for a hotel."

"No, not a hotel." Ranma let his voice drop to a whisper, "I'm with Mom."

Kasumi's voice also dropped to a whisper, a panicked one, "But, Ranma-kun, if she sees _you_ and not 'Ranko'… are you sure you'll be all right?"

"Mom's already seen the curse.  I didn't intend to let her know but it happened anyway.  So far things seem okay.  We're catching up on a lot of lost time."

"Oh my, Ranma-kun, the contract…"

"She hasn't brought that up yet, and I hope she won't.  Can you do me a favor, Kasumi-san?"

"Anything to help.  What can I do?"

"Can you let the others know I'm in Edogawa, but keep the part with my Mom quiet for now?  I'm sorry to ask that, but I don't want to get everyone worried."

"I'll tell them what they need to know, and see you when you return, Ranma-kun."

"I'll tell you all the details tomorrow, Kasumi-san.  Thank you."

There was a soft click as Ranma hung up the phone.

------

"Good luck, Ranma-kun" Kasumi told the silent line.

"Kasumi, who was that on the phone?"

"That was Ranma, father.  He's spending the night with a friend he met in Edogawa and will be back tomorrow.  He apologizes for not letting us know sooner."

"Well, that's all right then.  Saotome-kun, Ranma will be back tomorrow."

Genma GROANED.  There are few more pathetic sights than a panda nursing a bad headache.

"Would you like more ice, Saotome-ojisan?"

Genma-panda started to nod to Kasumi but suddenly thought better of it.  [That would be very nice.  Thank you.] he signed.

Nabiki, now thoroughly rested, piped up, "What was he doing in Edogawa, Sis?"  Nabiki was eager to have a talk with her prospective brother-in-law about keeping secrets.  _He's finally showing potential; now to teach him not to do that with ME._

"Oji-san, is there _another_ fiancée you haven't told us about yet?" asked a tense voice.  Akane was already going into 'Kill Ranma' mode; but looked ready to share it with any convenient Saotome.

Soun gave his suddenly sweating friend a sidelong glance, "Saotome-kun, I hope you haven't been hiding another fiancée for Ranma.  The ones we already know about are enough of a concern."

Genma-panda looked indignant (as much as could be expected for a sweating panda wearing an oversized icepack) and signed, [I'm shocked, truly _shocked_ that you would accuse me of that.]

"Saotome-kun…" Soun's demon-head was starting to come out.

[No!  No fiancées in Edogawa!  Honest!!]  _It would have been too dangerous to have them run into the wife._

Nabiki's eyes narrowed, "What about fiancées somewhere else?"

[Well, would you look at the time!]  It's amazing sometimes how fast a panda with a headache can move.

Soun turned to his eldest daughter, "We should go ahead and start dinner, Kasumi-chan, since it looks like Ranma-kun and Saotome-kun won't be joining us."

"Dinner will be ready in a few moments, father."  _With Ranma and his father not eating tonight, there will be a lot of leftovers.  Perhaps it could be used to start a picnic tomorrow.  I hope Ranma can join us; he was so nice to Akane this morning, at least for a while.  I hope that happens again.  It makes meals so much more pleasant when people don't fight.  _Humming softly, Kasumi went to the kitchen to get the dishes.

Soun turned back to where Genma had fled, _Saotome-kun, sometimes I wonder if its worth having Akane marry Ranma with all the surprises you spring on us.  I want Ranma in the family; but sometimes I don't know about you._

------

Ranma and Nodoka were cleaning the dinner dishes when Ranma's curse was triggered again.  Nodoka had turned to say something to Ranma, only to suddenly not see him there.  She looked down.

"Ranko!… Sorry, Ranma.  I didn't realize the rinse water had cooled enough to do that."

Ranma-chan gave her mother a long-suffering look, "It's OK, Mom.  This curse just makes me a cold water magnet."

"How do you feel about your curse?  I'm still a bit confused by it."

"I live with it, but don't like it.  It actually isn't the physical change that's the worst but rather how it changes the way other people treat me.  It doesn't help when people try to use the curse against me or take advantage of it to put me in uncomfortable situations."

"What people?"

"First there's Kuno, the one you've met.  He got a look at me like this on my first day in high school and soon proclaimed me his 'pig-tailed goddess'.  The idiot keeps chasing after me, even when I pound the jerk senseless in _both_ of my forms."

"Has he seen the curse?"

"He has… more than once.  He's also had it explained to him… more than once.  He just _won't _understand."

"I had thought him to be dull-witted.  I had no idea he could be so obtuse."

"Ob-what?"

"Stupid."

"Oh.  He is that.  Well there's also Kodachi, Kuno's sister.  When Akane was asked to be a substitute on the gymnastics team, Kodachi tried to eliminate her before the competition."

"That is a dishonorable way to behave."

"I agree.  Kodachi thinks of it as being proactive in a competition but it's just a dirty way to play.  Even Kuno doesn't really like Kodachi, calls her his 'twisted sister'.  Anyway, Akane got hurt in training and _I _wound up competing."

"You won, of course."

"Yeah, but it was _humiliating_.  I was doin' all that rhythmic gymnastics stuff in a _leotard_.  I hadn't been so embarrassed before in my life."

"Did people know it was you?"

"No, and I even used my own name, too.  Sometimes I wonder about people."

"Was that all?"

"Not by a long shot!  There was also the ice-skating match, the cheerleading, swimming and the beach, Happosai, the pictures, the Full-body Cat Tongue, Happosai, the traveling circus, karaoke, Happosai…" While Ranma told Nodoka about his/her life and trials in Nerima, they finished the dishes and moved to the living room.

Nodoka thought carefully, "So you don't like being transformed by the curse; but at practically no time has it truly hindered you.  Your female form has actually helped you more than once."

"Yeah, but bein' a guy is a point of pride with me.  Even Pop's training, dumb as it can be, is bearable because I know he has faith I can do anything if I apply myself.  That I can _be_ a 'man among men'."

"He wants you to become an exemplary man, as do I."

"Pop says that's tied up in bein' a good martial artist--"

"I agree."

"And martial arts is something I do better as a _guy_."

"Based on what you've told me I would disagree.  At least let us say that you don't have the same abilities in both forms; but you are still a skilled martial artist in either one.  That isn't important at the moment.  Aside from your appearance and the way others perceive you, does the curse change anything?"

"Not that I can tell.  It's still _me_, no matter what I look like."

"And when you truly understand that, you will have learned a valuable lesson."

"I suppose… but I still don't like this curse."

"No one is saying that you should."  She rose and turned to go, "I will meditate on what I have seen and heard before retiring for the night.  I suggest that you take advantage of the dojo once more before preparing for bed.  You may use your old room upstairs; but the furo is now two doors down from your bedroom."

"I will, and thank you, Mom."

"Good night, Ranma.  I will see you in the morning."

------

Ranma returned to the dojo in a borrowed gi.  He reasoned that the clothes he came in had gone through enough punishment for one day, but rather than bother his mother with this he had washed them himself and hung them out to dry on the laundry pole in the back of the house, not unlike when he was on the road with his father.  The sun had set hours before, but Ranma expected the night's light breeze to have the clothes ready to wear by morning.

He ran through the advanced kata his mother had interrupted earlier, feeling the energy flow through his body and the thrill through his mind.  _I still like this time the best._

But tonight he was trying to concentrate on the dojo as well:  the things in it, the smooth hardwood floor, the grainy texture of the walls, the wood beams dark with age, the silk scrollwork around the walls.  His mother said it was important, but he couldn't see why she thought it was _so_ important.

_These are just standard things around every dojo, except for the racks of practice weapons.  What is it HERE that's so important?_

He slipped on a part of the dojo floor and caught himself before he fell.

_Whoops!  I should wipe down the floor before washing up._  He felt the spot where he had slipped.  _Wait, this spot has a different polish, it's smoother here than in other places._

_People are _supposed_ to slip here, but why?_

The answer hit him almost as hard as his mother's shinai.  _They aren't supposed to slip unless they're unaware of what this spot will do._  He scanned the floor, finding other such places, _I hadn't slipped before because I missed those spots earlier or I wasn't moving fast enough for it to matter.  _

_Mom's cleverer than I thought.  This place is designed to enforce awareness.  I don't see how awareness has anything to do with manliness, though._

He ran a barely damp cloth over the dojo floor to clean it before going back inside the house.

------

Being in his old room was strange.  Part of that was because the room had been remade as an occasional guest room, so most of his childhood toys and other belongings were gone.  It was also strange to be in a room he remembered as so much larger, as if he had suddenly grown to the size of a giant.

He lay on the futon and tried to sleep, but was disturbed by his thoughts.

_Well, I've met Mom and she knows about the curse._

_She hasn't brought up the contract yet, and that's good._

_She also hasn't called me a 'man among men' either, and that's bad._

_Damn Jusenkyo.  How can anyone be an exemplary man when cursed to be a girl half the time?_

_I still don't get mom's thing about 'manliness' and the dojo.  Isn't it manly to be a good martial artist?  If that were the case I think I'd know it, or maybe that's part of the 'awareness' she's talkin' about._

_I must be missing something, something very obvious; but I just don't know…_

-yawn-__

_Maybe Akane's right when she calls me a baka… sometimes…_

Further thoughts would have to wait as the pig-tailed martial artist finally reached a troubled sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

A Measure of Honor

A Ranma Nibun no Ichi FanFic by Anansi42

Disclaimer - This is a story based on characters created, owned and copyrighted by Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan Publishing, VIZ Communications, Kitty Film, Fuji TV and other associated parties.  I'm only borrowing them for a bit without permission.  This story is written expressly for entertainment purposes.

Author's Note:  This story is based largely on the Ranma 1/2 anime with a little of the manga thrown in for seasoning.  This is mostly because I have seen the entire anime series but have only read bits and pieces of the manga:  I have this odd hangup that tells me an English-translated manga is a comic book while one in the original Japanese is a foreign language lesson with pictures, so my manga reading is limited to what volumes I can find in Japanese at the local bookstores (I'm not desperate enough to shop eBay for the rest; besides, I already shelled out enough cash on the anime).  If you're interested in knowing where this story appears in the Ranma ½ timeline, it is an AU fic, diverging from the canon timeline around the middle of manga volume 34 (I think.  It's been a while since I read that one).  For the most part, references in the story will be from the anime rather than the manga (except where I feel that information from the manga would be pertinent and helpful):  in that sense, the story happens after the end of Season 7.

Synopsis - Nodoka has found out about Ranma's curse.  Will she fulfill the seppuku contract?

Part Four - The price of failure

------

He was in the living room when he heard voices from the dining area, they were arguing over something.

He went over to see what the fuss was about.

As he got closer he could make out his mother's voice, arguing with a man in low tones.

_Who's Mom mad at?_

A moment later he saw she was speaking with his father.  _What's HE doing here?_

Then he understood.  _I'm dreaming.  No.  Is this a memory?  This looks like the past, before the training trip.  What are they mad about?_  He wandered closer to see more.__

"Genma, this idea of yours is ill-advised."

"I can do it!  You've said already that I have a lot of skill in the Art.  I will teach that skill to our son."

"But to take him away…"

"I wish it could be done some other way, but there is so much for him to learn and so much more for me to learn and teach.  He may need all of that training someday."

"But to take him away from _me_, his own _mother_!"

"He needs to focus on the Art.  A mother's love would be in the way of that."

"I think this is just a way for you to go back on the road.  You seem happier there, sometimes."

"That is not true; but I believe that Ranma needs this."

"I don't know.  You do enjoy living outdoors, in the wild, almost like you're a ronin."

"If you doubt my sincerity, I will make a pledge to show you how seriously I take this.  I will train our son to be an exemplary man or die in the attempt."  Genma reached for paper and a brush.

      [I will bring up Ranma to be an exemplary man, a man's man.  

      If, against all the odds I fail… father and son will together commit seppuku with grace.]

Genma signed the contract.

Ranma was playing beside the table, oblivious to his father's seriousness or to his mother's sudden intake of breath.  He was holding the inkstone when his mother picked him up and held him, _tight_.

"You would do that to him?"

"I would treat him the same way as myself.  The success of his training will depend on him even more than on me."

"You expect me to sign this?"

"No.  I believe that Ranma will succeed and become a truly exemplary man; but should something go wrong, we will need a second we can trust."

"But to expect me to be kaishakunin to this…"

"If he and I do not succeed, seppuku will be a mercy compared to the shame of failure.  I am confident that you will do what is needed with dignity and with honor."

Genma plucked Ranma out of his mother's lap, "And what have you been doing?"

"Playin'!"

"Looks more to me like you've been fighting with an octopus.  See this paper?"

"Yeah!"

"Want to see if you can leave a handprint?"

"Sure!"

"Genma!"

"He should sign this as well, since it will affect his entire life."

"But he doesn't even know what it means!"

"I will teach him."  Genma looked to his son, "Go on, son, make your mark!"

A small hand slapped happily onto the paper.

"I won't fail, Nodoka."

"But you will."  In place of Ranma's mother, someone else sat across the table.  She was shorter than his mother; but was somehow more menacing.  Her face was a mask of disappointment and loathing.  Bright red hair danced around her head like tongues of flame.

"You will fail.  Nothing you do can ever change that."  A sword appeared in the girl's hand, as if out of thin air.

Her hand swung out, the sword moving in a blur.

"Pop?"

But his father didn't answer.  In his place a panda lay on its side, blood pooling from a deep gash on its neck and another through its belly. 

Ranma looked back to where the flame-haired thing stood.  His mother was now in its place.

"I won't fail!  I don't lose!!" he cried defiantly.

"You have _already_ lost.  How can you possibly be a man among men… like that?"  His mother pointed to him.

Ranma looked down to see her cursed form.

"You were to have returned from your training as an exemplary man, not as a daughter."  The sword moved again.

Slice

Ranma looked down to see the long, deep cut through her abdomen.  Blood was freely flowing in a deep red stream from the wound.  She pressed her left hand against the gash in a pathetic attempt to staunch the blood.  Her right came up in a futile attempt to ward off more sword strokes.

"You have failed."

The blade thrust forward and upward.

Slice

A vertical cut met the first gash in Ranma's middle.  Ranma looked up, hoping for forgiveness, or at least mercy, in her mother's face.  She saw none.  The thing that looked like her mother changed, becoming a match for Ranma's cursed form again, save for the eyes that glowed like embers.

"You are a failure," said the thing with Nodoka's voice.  The sword moved again, a quick blur toward Ranma's neck.

------

It was early when Ranma awoke in a cold sweat.  Panicked, he felt his stomach where he dreamt the blade had cut.  Finding nothing, he breathed a sigh of relief.

_Well, that was a new twist to THAT nightmare._

He rose and stretched.  Looking out of the window, he could see clouds, red with the approaching dawn.

_I know I'm worried about Mom and the contract, but having that dream can't be a good sign._

He went downstairs to practice and also regain some of his composure.  As he approached the dojo he could hear the noises of activity inside the training hall.  He thought it the sounds might have been caused by his mother but as he made out the sounds of several pairs of feet he reasoned that a class might be in session.  He wasn't in the mood to meet people yet, so rather than bother the people in the dojo he went outside to practice.

His workout didn't usually include a jog, but without a morning spar he needed some other aerobic exercise.  It wasn't much of a run, only a few kilometers, but it was a good opportunity to see some new scenery.

His run complete, he followed up with a tai chi exercise.  The slow, calming movements of tai chi allowed Ranma to regain the rest of his composure from the nightmare that had woken him that morning.

Wrapping up with a quick Amaguriken (tai chi was fine, but sometimes just felt too slow for him), Ranma collected his clothes from the laundry pole and returned to the house.  The sounds from the dojo were less intense than before, but Ranma still left the people inside their privacy; he still had a lot to think about.

After a quick wash and soak in the furo, Ranma was ready to start the day.  When he returned to his room he found that clothes had been laid out on the dresser.

_A gi?  But I'm already done with practice.  Wait, this is silk; and the cut is different:  not a gi then, a kimono.  White kimono robes just like the seppuku outfit I wore last time.  This is REALLY not a good sign._

Nervously, Ranma dressed in the loose robes and made his way downstairs.  On the dining table he found a brief note in his mother's clear, precise handwriting.

[Meet me in the dojo.]

With a slow step, Ranma made his way to the dojo and entered.  In the center of the room were a broad, red cloth on which sat a sanbo table.

Seppuku.

_Oh shit._

"Ranma," Nodoka's voice came from behind, startling him, "I believe that you know about the seppuku contract, signed when you left."  She was dressed in a kimono similar to Ranma's, ready to perform her part as kaishakunin, assistant or second in the seppuku ritual:  the white robes a symbol for purity of purpose and action. 

_And also for death,_ Ranma noted.__

"Hai.  You showed it to everyone during your first visit to the Tendos."  _And I must have failed the test if she's bringing it up now._

"I have listened to you and how you are dealing with your life, your curse, and your other troubles.  I believe that you think are doing the best you can to deal with them but that it is not enough.  I cannot reconcile this with the actions of an exemplary man, a 'man among men'.  Your martial arts skills _are_ extraordinary, but this alone is not enough.  As much as it pains me, you and I both know what must be done."

"I had hoped… but I understand."

_Damn curse.  Pop was actually right for once; Mom does consider the curse 'unmanly' enough to wipe out anything else I could do._

"I only hope that is the case."  She motioned to the low table, "Be seated."

Ranma walked across the covered floor, feeling the thickness of several layers of cloth through the soles of his feet.  He knelt before the small, unlacquered table in the center of the room:  it held an empty porcelain cup, a sheaf of paper, ink, and a writing brush.  Beyond the table were the dojo's outer doors, open to view the sunrise.

"You asked me yesterday about my definition of 'manliness'.  I suggested that you could find the answer here in the dojo.  Have you found that answer?"

"I thought I might have but… no."

Nodoka's face was impassive but still revealed her disappointment, "Did you see the hanging scrolls, Ranma?"

"Hai, mother.  They are the old warriors' code."  _But I still don't get… oh._

Nodoka walked to the wall, and began to circle the room, "Tenets that comprise the code of bushido.  They are also at the core of what I consider 'manly'."

_I DID miss the obvious.  I AM a baka._

Nodoka pointed out each scroll as she passed beneath it:

"Rectitude - A martial artist must have moral integrity, an internalized guide to correctness in judgment and procedure.

"Valor - A martial artist must possess personal bravery, a strength of mind and spirit that enables one to face danger with determination and without hesitation.

"Benevolence - Kindness to others is a hallmark of the true martial artist.

"Respect - A martial artist must extend proper consideration and regard to others.

"Honesty - Not only an adherence to the facts but a fair and straightforward code of conduct.

"Loyalty - The true martial artist is faithful to others.

"Honor - The most important tenet of a martial artist, for without this all the other things I listed are meaningless.  It is the _highest_ adherence to ethical conduct."

Ranma's mother turned to face her son, "Ranma, do you understand these things?  Any man who can uphold the Code can certainly indulge in the 'manly' things I have mentioned before, if he wishes; because his honor is above reproach."

"And I don't measure up."

"In some ways you do; but in others you are sorely lacking.  I suspect that it is a result of your flawed training but there is nothing to be done for that right now."

_I'm a failure._

Nodoka came up behind Ranma, and poured liquid from a flask into the cup on the table with her left hand.  Her katana, unwrapped but still sheathed, was held in her right.

"Ranma, prepare yourself."

The porcelain cup resting on the sanbo table held warmed water.  Ranma slowly raised the cup to his lips.

_At least I can face death _looking_ like a man.  Even if I spill this I won't change._

Ranma was nervous enough to want to gulp the contents, but managed to drink in the proper two drafts, two sips in each.

"Do you have any parting words?"

Ranma looked at the paper and brush, but no poetry would come to mind except a few dirty limericks he'd remembered from his father and Tendo-san.  He couldn't think of a proper poem in the _waka_ style and doubted he could write one now that didn't focus on his own imminent death.  Rather than insult his mother with something so inappropriate, he simply replied, "No."

"I apologize for not granting you sufficient time to prepare.  If you do not have a statement, we should proceed."

Ranma faced the outer doors of the dojo, open to admit the rays of the morning sun.  On the wall, he could see, in elegant script, the phrase 'Honor Above All' carved into a crossbeam by a student or workman.  The Hiragana symbols stood out from the dark wood.

Ranma loosened his robe and shrugged it open, baring himself to the waist.

The small table was removed and, in its place, Nodoka set a tray before Ranma.  The tray held only a folded paper fan.

_Mom must really be disappointed in me to deny me a blade.  Only children or people who can't be trusted with a blade are given such treatment, not men.  She must not consider me a man at all, not even half of one._

_Damn Jusenkyo curse.  In the end, it stripped my manhood completely away._

He tucked the ends of his sleeves beneath his knees.  He was now kneeling far more forward, a better position for his mother's sword stroke.

He stared at the fan, his face burning in shame.

Nodoka noticed her son's look, "Ranma, I will not ask you to commit traditional seppuku with a disemboweling blade but do not consider this an insult.  The Saotome School of Anything Goes eschews the use of weapons, so I consider a kozuka to be an affront to your training.  Also, although seppuku is an honorable act, I am your mother and would spare you that pain.  I ask that you forgive me my weakness."

Ranma nodded, stiffly and silently, still kneeling.  His face still burned, his gaze now facing the floor.

"What will happen next is this:  I will stay my sword until you grasp the fan and move as if to inflict the fatal wound upon yourself in the ritual manner.  At that time I will strike.  I promise you, as your kaishakunin and as your mother, you will feel no pain."

The sword was drawn with a smooth, almost liquid sound:  the whispered sound of an inhaled breath.  Water dripped on the floor as the blade was treated to make a quick, clean cut.

"When you are ready."

Reflected light from the blade sketched odd patterns on the dojo walls as it was raised for the strike.

"I'm glad I could meet you as myself."

"Thank you for showing me the truth."

Ranma picked up the fan but did not open it.  He took slow, measured breaths to calm himself, and moved.  

Light flashed around the walls as the blade swung in a fast arc.

_She was right.  I didn't feel a thing._

The only sounds were of a bound pigtail falling to the hard wooden floor, and the katana being returned to its sheath in a sound like a disappointed sigh.

------

Author's Note - This isn't the end!  Honest!!  I had actually prepared this chapter a couple of months ago; but wasn't sure about releasing it when I was experiencing severe writer's block on the following chapter.  I had thought that I had an idea that would continue 'A Measure of Honor' (I wasn't too happy with the way my original plot was going) but that idea mutated into 'Dreamwalk With Me' instead (_Great_, I tell myself, _now I have_ two _plots to develop; double the writer's block, double the fun_).

I still don't have the next chapter completed; but I'm a lot further along with it than I was two months ago (and some new ideas came up to help flesh out the plot a bit).  At least I'm far enough along to feel confident that I won't leave this story cut short.  After all, I've got the _rest _of the Ranma ½ cast to deal with.


	6. Chapter 5

A Measure of Honor

A Ranma Nibun no Ichi FanFic by Anansi42

Disclaimer - This is a story based on characters created, owned and copyrighted by Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan Publishing, VIZ Communications, Kitty Film, Fuji TV and other associated parties.  I'm only borrowing them for a bit without permission.  This story is written expressly for entertainment purposes.

Synopsis - Aw, why spoil the surprise?

Part Five - A New Contract

------

Ranma's body was still in a kneeling position on the dojo floor.  His face was a frozen mask, the eyes open in shock; pupils fixed and staring, unseeing, at the severed end of a pigtail that had been his trademark.  Nodoka stood over Ranma for a moment before she set down the sheathed katana.

"Ranma."

An audible blink.  "Yes, Mother?"

"Rise and face me."

Picking up the severed segment of hair from his pigtail, he did so, eyes wide.

"Do you know why I did that?"

Glancing at the katana, Ranma thought VERY carefully; but… "No."

"There are many reasons for what I did.  The first has to do with the dojo itself:  this place has been blessed in the Buddhist tradition for instruction and training; to commit seppuku here would taint the room with death and I would prefer not to do that.  Other reasons have to do with the contract itself.

"Incidentally, Ranma, when did you first become aware of the contract?  When was its meaning made plain to you?"

"It was when you first came to the Tendo house, I guess almost a year after me and Pop got back from China.  I was about to go see you when Pop grabbed me, sayin' I couldn't meet you or that I'd be unhappy if I did.  Before I could beat an answer out of him about _why_, you brought up the contract.  After that, he did everything he could to keep me from seeing you."

"So before that, you were not even aware of the contract?"

Ranma just averted his gaze, staring down into his lap.  "Before the day you came and introduced yourself to the Tendos… I didn't even know you were still alive.  I didn't remember anything about a contract."

_I can see that Genma and I are going to have… words… later_, Nodoka thought with a frown.  She continued, "Despite Genma's opinions about the agreement, I will _not_ recognize a contract with a child:  both parties must understand a contract when it is signed, or be reasonably expected to understand it, for it to be valid in my eyes:  I especially will not enforce it against someone who does not even _remember_ the agreement.

"More important, you never signed the seppuku contract."

"What?  But Pop _said_ I did!  And you even showed the Tendos and me that contract with my handpri--"

Nodoka's sharp look silenced Ranma in mid-outburst.  "I'll excuse that interruption because you have just been through a trying experience.  Your handprint is on the contract because you were playing with the inkstone that day:  you also put handprints on the table, a chair, my apron, and your father; but I do not consider any of those to be a valid signature either.

"You were perfectly able to write your own name at the age of six, though your penmanship needed work:  if I had wanted your signature on the contract, I would have gotten it along with a simple thumbprint for confirmation.  Your father treated the handprint as your signature, in the same manner as the thumbprint he gave to confirm his own, so I have been telling others that to preserve his dignity.  You did _not_ put anything valid on the contract of your own freewill and understanding.

"Another reason is that your father, though I assume he meant well by the contract, is an idiot.  I… Ranma?"

Ranma fought to control his laughter.  "G-gomen, Mom.  I guess I never thought I'd hear _you_ say that about him."

Nodoka smiled at that, "I suppose that it_ was_ unexpected.  I was very impressed by his resolve when he made the promise; but was not happy with the implications of the contract.  I tried to persuade him to reconsider but he took you away soon after the contract was made.

"As the years passed I came to doubt many things I thought I knew about your father.  I now have very _strong_ doubts that Genma could make _anyone_ a 'man among men', even himself.  Your father is skilled in the martial arts, so I told myself that the training would be of benefit to you; but I did not realize at the time what form some of that training would take, nor that it would keep you from home for so long."

Nodoka's expression had become sad as she spoke.  She composed herself before speaking again.  "Let us go into the house and discuss what happens now."

"What happens now?"

"Ranma, the contract was foolish but had a laudable goal, that of prodding you to become an exemplary man.  I will not enforce the seppuku portion of the contract on you but at the same time you are not yet what I can call 'exemplary'.  We will discuss how you might become that."  Nodoka turned to exit the dojo.

A thought suddenly occurred to Ranma, "Mom?  Were those _all_ the reasons?"

A shadow of a smile crossed Nodoka's face.  "No.  I also didn't like that pigtail."

Shaking his head, and feeling the strange sensation on his neck as what was left of his pigtail unraveled, Ranma followed his mother into the house.

------

Ryoga looked up from his wandering to see a sign marking the boundary of Edogawa Ward.

_Rats.  I thought I was getting close, but this isn't Nerima.  I'll have to keep searching._

Turning, Ryoga walked away from the sign, heading for parts unknown (at least to him).

------

In Edogawa Ward and blissfully unaware of their near brush with the Eternally Lost Boy, Nodoka and Ranma had been speaking for a while about honor, bushido, and the expectations Ranma was expected to meet.

Ranma was downright stunned by the breadth of knowledge and skills his mother expected of him:  it was so different from what his father had said was important. _ No wonder Mom doubted that Pop could satisfy the contract._

"So, Ranma," Nodoka said, breaking into his train of thought, "what I am expecting to see is not something that is taught exclusively in a class, though the classroom can help you.  I am also not looking for something practiced in a kata, though martial arts will also help you."

"I'm not sure I get it."

"I'm not expecting you to understand it all right away as Genma's instruction has not prepared you for my full expectations.  I only expect to see improvement.

"With our talk today, you now know at least a little more of what I am expecting in a 'man among men', Ranma.  How you reach that state is something you will have to determine for yourself.  I _will_ be available should you want advice or even just someone to talk to."

"I think I understand, Mom, and I'll probably be takin' you up on that offer of advice, but what do _we_ do?  You say that you won't force me to commit seppuku, and don't think I don't appreciate that; but you haven't torn up the contract either.  How do we deal with the contract?"

"We will sign a new contract, just between us.  It will not necessarily invalidate Genma's foolish document but will clarify what that contract means between_ us_."

"What will it say?"

"I have thought much about that, and last night drew up… this."

They both leaned over the paper she placed on the coffee table:

[I, Saotome Ranma, promise to become an exemplary person and to uphold the traditions of _bushido _to the best of my ability.  I will not return to the Saotome home until and unless I believe I am ready for evaluation by Saotome Nodoka.  Saotome Nodoka shall have sole discretion to approve or reject my claim of being 'exemplary'.  I also will not stay in the Saotome home unless found exemplary by Saotome Nodoka.

[No penalties shall be levied for failure to prove an exemplary nature save for a return to training for a period of no less than three months before another evaluation is permissible.  Exceptions or amendments to this contract may be made with the agreement and consent of both Saotome Ranma and Saotome Nodoka.

[I, Saotome Nodoka, hereby witness this promise and agree to the terms listed above.]

There were spaces for two signatures at the end of the page.

"It sure looks legal."

"It probably would not stand up in court; but I did learn a _few_ things about contracts when I had the dojo built and started taking students."

"So what does this mean?"

"It means, after you sign this, that Saotome Ranma will only be allowed back in this house when it is proven to my satisfaction that he is exemplary."

"I won't be allowed back?"

"You don't fully understand.  _Ranma_ would have something to prove before returning home but _Ranko_ has no such obligation.  Ranko is welcome at any time; in fact I highly encourage her visits."

Ranma felt a headache approaching, "Huh?"

A slight smile touched Nodoka's face, "I'm not foolish, Ranma.  I know who 'Ranko' really is, but yesterday reminded me of how much I have missed my family.  If you sign the contract, you may see or visit me at any time you like, and I hope that will be often; but only 'Ranko' will be welcome in this house unless you have come for evaluation or for other circumstances we may work out later.  The fact that you have used the false identity of 'Ranko' with me, undoubtedly with the help of your father and the Tendo family, supports my treating 'her' as a separate person.  While I really want to see my son returned to me, I would be very happy to spend time with my… daughter, even if it is only a form of make-believe."

"I know I'd rather be able to see you than not.  Could 'Ranko' ask questions about bushido and stuff if I think I'm having trouble?"

"Of course.  I would also like to instruct Ranko in the martial arts as a way for her to perhaps better understand the concepts behind bushido.  In addition, my honor sword should be inherited by a daughter:  your female self would qualify in my eyes; but only when Ranko is ready."

"'She' would need train fare to come regularly.  I'll be starting a part-time job soon but that's mostly to help out the Tendos."

"I approve of that.  I'd be more than happy to buy Ranko a pass, but she should dress more appropriately when she visits."

(wince) "I'll… um… tell her."  Ranma signed the contract and applied his thumbprint.

"Your penmanship could still stand some improvement."  Ranma looked up in surprise, but his mother's smile showed she was gently teasing.

Nodoka also signed the contract and thumbprinted it.  "Before you go to continue your training, Ranma, is there anything I can get you?"

Ranma thought for a moment, "A glass of water?  'Ranko' would like to say goodbye before going back to Nerima."

Smiling, Nodoka led her son to the faucet.

------

The express train across town was a fast one, allowing Ranma to return to Nerima and the Tendo home only a little late for lunch.  After _much_ persuasion from Nodoka, Ranma was wearing one of the blouse/slacks combinations she'd purchased yesterday; she hadn't intended wearing it so soon but, as Nodoka had taken great pains to point out, Ranma's male clothes didn't fit 'her' form very well.  All she really minded was the feel of the underwear:  she shifted uncomfortably for most of the trip.

_She just HAD to forbid me my boxers when I'm in girl-type.  The sportsbra feels strange, too; not necessarily… bad, just really, really weird.  How do women get used to it?  At least Mom agreed to take the dresses and skirts back.  I _really _didn't want to deal with those if I didn't have to._

As she entered the Tendo home with a call of "I'm home," Ranma found Kasumi waiting near the entrance.  The older girl had a strange look on her face as she welcomed Ranma inside.

"Ranma… chan, you don't look how I expected."

"I had a pretty nervous time, but at least I didn't lose my head."  Ranma shook her head to highlight that point, her new ponytail swishing beyond her collar and down past the middle of her back.  "Where is everyone?"

"They went to the park for a picnic lunch, but I asked to stay behind in case you came.  I also wanted to see how the rest of your visit went."

"I'm surprised that Akane wasn't asked to stay."

"She was, but was a little upset at you.  She thinks that you met another fiancée in Edogawa."

Closing her eyes, Ranma just pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head at that.  "Well, I guess that's not surprising, considering Pop and some of the stuff he's pulled.  I'm just glad you know the truth."

"I'm glad you felt you could tell someone what was happening, Ranma-chan."

They both went upstairs to unload the packages Ranma had brought home while she told the older girl about the trip.

Kasumi, her eyes wide, held up some things from _that_ store.  The items were pretty plain, but_ still_, "_You_ bought these, Ranma?"

Ranma looked at the articles in Kasumi's hand and grimaced.  "Mom made me.  She told 'Ranko' in no uncertain terms that boxer shorts were off limits."

"But she knows it's really you--"

"She didn't know while we were shopping; but finding out later hasn't changed her mind.  Mom's decided to continue treating 'Ranko' and 'Ranma' as two separate people, and 'Ranko' has been told to dress more 'proper'.  Believe me, it could've been worse:  you didn't see what she first wanted Ranko… me… to get." _Brrr._

"I hope the rest of your visit wasn't so uncomfortable, Ranma-chan."

"The visit went well after a rocky start.  I was really worried when Mom saw my curse but it turned out all right.  We even worked out a new deal."

"Not another seppuku contract, I trust," Kasumi said.

"Definitely _not_!  Mom was against that too.  The basic deal is that Ranma can't go home until he can prove he has become an exemplary man."

"I'm sorry she didn't accept you, Ranma."

Ranma just sighed, "It's… disappointing, but I can deal with it; and I _can_ still visit Mom at home if I go as 'Ranko'.  She knows it's really me but wants to be able to spend time with family."

"She must have been lonely during your training trip."

"Yeah.  That's one reason I agreed to the new contract.  I don't really like going around in girl-type that much but I'll do it for Mom.  Besides, I missed her too."

"I wonder if your mother had another reason for asking you to do that.  Perhaps she wants you to become more at ease with your curse?"

"I hadn't thought of that but I guess it makes sense.  She seemed a little upset when I told her how I felt about the curse; like I was looking down on all women, including her."

"You are… distant around women, Ranma-chan.  I thought it was because of your training trip and how you were only with your father for that time, or even an effect of your curse; but respect may be part of the problem, too."

"You could be right.  Pop never _did_ say anything good about girls."

"And your curse makes you appear, at least some of the time, to be something you have been taught was not worthy of respect.  About that, doesn't your attitude about women come from the same man who thought that the Neko-ken was a _good_ idea?"

"So his attitudes about women could be _another_ of his stupid ideas?  Maybe."

"I believe you should think about it, Ranma-chan."  Kasumi looked up at the wall clock, "We're missing lunch.  Did you want to go?"

"You bet!  Just let me change first." 

"Your outfit is just fine."

Ranma laughed softly as she left for the furo, "That's not the only change I mean.  I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes."

------

Nodoka sat in her living room, sipping tea while trying to relax from her trying morning.  Ranma had been put through an emotional roller coaster today, but so had she.

When she had risen this morning, she still hadn't known if she would go through with the seppuku contract or not.  Ranma was a highly skilled martial artist; but for all that was pretty much a dumb jock, at least in his speech and manner:  this was _not_ exemplary in Nodoka's eyes.

By the same token, Ranma_ was_ the one who had saved her in the hot water geyser several months ago:  she now knew it had not been a dream.  He had leapt into the water, heedless of danger, to rescue her.  His actions that day, brave and selfless, _were_ exemplary.

Ranma's actions regarding the contract also bore inspection.  She did not know who's idea 'Tendo Ranko' was; but that sort of cowardice was certainly not designed to impress her.  At the same time it seemed that Genma, as everyone in the Tendo household, had gone along with it.

_'Ranko's' eyes, though, clearly showed that the deception was not one that Ranma wanted.  Such expressive eyes - I can only hope that Ranma has avoided card games and gambling; he'd be awful at them._

The deception certainly had its cost on her son's dignity.  Nodoka remembered the first shopping trip she had made with 'Ranko':  the poor girl had been miserable for the entire trip; but hadn't wanted to say anything to upset her 'Auntie Nodoka'.  There had also been that strange cross-dressing boy…

_That boy was Ranma.  I dragged the poor boy, in his 'Ranko' form, to a 'girl's day out'; then I nearly put him to death when his curse was repeatedly triggered._

Nodoka wasn't sure whether to laugh or weep at the situation.  Her son, raised by her husband to be a 'man-among-men', forced and encouraged to shop for dresses, purses, make-up, and other undeniably _feminine_ things:  and _she'd_ been one of the instigators of her son's torture.

Yesterday's shopping was just another case in point.  Ranko…_ Ranma_ had resisted each blatantly feminine article that Nodoka had suggested; but rarely had she… _he_ outright refused her.

_He was so afraid of disappointing me that he put up with what to him was sheer hell.  No wonder he complained about how his curse caused other people to treat him.  The least I could do was return the dresses and skirts to the store; but I still think I'm forgetting something…_

_Oh, Kami-sama!  I forgot about the underwear!  I was so exhausted from this morning that I completely forgot about that, and with Ranma in his cursed form…_

_I'll just have to make it up to him, _Nodoka thought, then she smirked._  Then again, I suppose it's just desserts for the 'Tendo Ranko' deception.  I'll call him later to release 'Ranko' from that particular promise._

_Ranma's curse - how _am_ I supposed to deal with that?  No matter what he says about the curse, I don't think I could _ever_ understand it.  To change form to something completely other, yet remain the same inside.  So many might consider it a blessing, or at least a vacation from their lives; but the reality is far from that for Ranma._

_It isn't even his fault that he's cursed.  How_ will _I reward Genma for that particular piece of brilliance?_

There had been a time when she wouldn't have been accepting of Ranma's… condition.  Kumon Ryu had inadvertently changed her mind after he used Nodoka's loneliness in an attempt to gain Genma's Umisen-ken techniques.  When he had returned later to apologize, and pledge to her not to use the stolen Yamasen-ken techniques again, Nodoka made a vow to not be so trusting of anyone claiming to be her son in the future.

She hadn't _wanted_ to believe that Ranko was really her son Ranma; but as he had described his training trip Nodoka had slowly come to face a painful fact.  Ranko _was_ Ranma, her son and… now sometimes daughter.  The curse was not Ranma's fault; so how could she, in good conscience, punish her son for something so… unexpected?__

In the end, Nodoka chose to make her decision based on Ranma's appearance but on his reaction:  what would her son _do_ when faced with seppuku?  Plead for mercy?  Run away?  Face fate?

Ranma had not disappointed her.  When faced with the seppuku ritual her son had barely hesitated, only becoming upset when she switched a fan for the kozuka blade.  He had not performed the ritual flawlessly, but he _had_ shown determination and honor in how well he'd managed.  Bravery.  Selflessness.  Determination.  Honor.  Ranma had many good qualities, at least when the situation called for them.

With this in mind, Nodoka chose to play for time.  Ranma was not yet exemplary; but he had a good start on it.  The new training agreement between Nodoka and Ranma would give him time to improve, to become an exemplary man in every sense of the word, if he was up to the challenge.

Nodoka reasoned that it wouldn't be easy for him.  Genma would likely not be supportive of anything that was not directly tied to his perception of the Art.  The Tendos might not help Ranma toward Nodoka's definition of 'manly' but at least she doubted that they would hinder it.  The others in Ranma's life… were unknowns that she'd have to learn more about.

"Saotome-sensei?" a woman asked, sticking her head through the door to the dojo.

Nodoka was jolted from her reverie.  "Yes, Achika-san?"

"The others would like to know if they can put away the seppuku items they set up this morning, Saotome-sensei."

"Yes, I won't be needing them any more today; and it's not 'Saotome-sensei' outside of class, you know."

"Whatever you say, Nodoka-chan!" the older woman replied with a smirk.

Nodoka just shook her head as she rose to her feet.  "What I put up with from my students.  I'll give you a hand."

"No need; we'll have everything put away in just a few minutes.  Looks like you didn't have to use it after all."

"Who says I didn't, Achika-san?  I just didn't need to separate anyone's head is all."

"Well _that's_ good news!  Would've been a mess to clean up anyway.  So who was the young man?"

"My son."

"No kidding!  I'd like to meet him!"

"He already left.  Maybe you'll meet him on a future visit."

"He left?  I didn't see him go, just some girl."

Nodoka motioned her student to a seat and sat back down into her own chair.  "Have some tea, Achika-san, and let me tell you some _more_ of my husband's idiocy."

"More than the fiancées?  More than the unpaid bills?"

"_Much_ more, Achika-san.  Much more…"

Achika sat and listened attentively.  Her own husband was no prize; but if even _half_ the things she'd heard about Saotome Genma were true then her Shinji was an absolute _prince_ by comparison.  _If Genma were_ my _husband I'd take that sword and make pureed idiot out of him.  Nodoka has _far_ more patience than I do; I guess that's why she's a sensei._

------

While they walked to the park, Ranma told Kasumi more about his visit home and his mother.  Kasumi listened patiently, surprised at some of what she heard.

"I never would have believed that your mother was teaching martial arts, though I suppose I'm not surprised that she teaches the sword."

"I know.  When Mom came to town before she seemed dangerous with that sword 'cause it looked like she didn't know how to use it.  Turns out all that was an act."

"That reminds me a little of you, Ranma-kun."

"You thought I was dangerous?"  Ranma asked, surprised.

"Oh, not that, but you sometimes give the impression in a contest that you are not quite as skilled as you really are.  For the most part I think that is due to your very casual attitude against most opponents rather than a deliberate act; but it can give people the wrong idea and they make mistakes based upon that."

"Wow, Kasumi, I didn't know that you paid attention to my fights."

"I don't go out of my way to watch them, but so _many_ people challenge you that it's hard not to witness at least _some_ of your fights, Ranma-kun.  At any rate, you don't often show all that you can do, and people can underestimate you because of that."

"I never thought of that but you're right."  He puffed up a bit in pride, "I guess it's an Anything Goes Fake-Out technique."

Kasumi hid her giggles behind her hand, "I don't know if I would go _that_ far, Ranma-kun; perhaps call it something that your mother taught you."

Ranma deflated at the older girl's giggles but smiled in return as he considered what she said, "Could be.  She'll also be teaching 'Ranko' more about the sword-based arts soon."

"I didn't know you were interested in weapons."

"I know how to use a lot of weapons in a pinch; but I'm not _really_ interested in them.  Pop never had much respect for weapons in a fight and I think they're too dangerous to use.  Mom says that weapons are important to help learn awareness and control, so while I'm training with her I'll be using weapons in practice; but I'm not looking forward to it."

"Why not, Ranma?"

"Part of it is that I have better control of my attacks in hand-to-hand fighting; I can _feel_ how much power I need to stop an opponent.  Another part of it is that weapons are designed to hurt, to kill.  I don't really want to get good with techniques that are meant to kill."

"How will your father feel about you training with another sensei?"

"If he has a complaint he can take it up with Mom… if he can face her."

"He'll know that you're training with your mother?"

"I'll tell him about the training, and even who'll be doing the teaching; but he won't know about the new contract or that Mom knows about the curse.  Mom didn't tell me _not_ to tell anyone about our new arrangement but I'm going to keep it pretty quiet for now."

"Then why tell _me_ about it, Ranma-kun?"

"Because I said I'd tell you all about my visit when I got back."

"And I thank you for doing that.  Will you tell Akane?"

"Probably, but if she's as upset as you said I'd do best to steer clear of her for a while."

"Perhaps she wouldn't be so upset if you would open up to her more, Ranma-kun."

"Maybe, but I think it's just like you told me on my first day in Nerima:  Akane's a nice person, but incredibly violent, and I'm gettin' a little tired of being her punching bag."

"I'm sure she would appreciate the effort at least."

"Yeah… but not right away, okay?"

"And your father?  Why won't you tell him?"

"Mom's still pretty upset with him about not contacting her after coming back to Japan and also for some of the things he did during the training trip.  If I told Pop about the agreement between Mom and me I'm pretty sure he'd try to screw it up somehow tryin' to weasel_ himself_ a new deal.  The seppuku threat is off my neck but it's still on Pop's."

"How awful."

"Maybe, but he let himself get in that mess.  If I can become exemplary in Mom's eyes then he should be okay anyway."

"Don't you think he can still help you fulfill that pledge?"

"Remember, Kasumi-san, this is _my_ pop we're talkin' about."

"Oh, right.  Never mind then."

As they walked a while more, the park came into view.  The place was filled with people taking advantage of the lack of summer's heat to enjoy picnics and games in the warm sun.  The small lake was dotted with colorful boats.

"Kasumi-san, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Ranma-kun.  Always."

"Mid-summer festival's coming up soon:  I was thinking about getting some gifts for everyone but wasn't sure if it would be all right.  Would it?"

"I think that would be a fine idea, though I wouldn't want you to go to any trouble."  _If he's this thoughtful when he visits his mother, maybe he should go more often._

"It's no trouble:  me and Pop have been stayin' with you for a long time and you've all been great about putting us up, sometimes even putting up _with_ us.  I just want to start to say 'thank you' for all that."

"You already do that in your own way, Ranma-kun, and you _will_ be family when you and Akane are finally ready for that, but small gifts would still be appreciated."  Kasumi's face suddenly brightened, "Ah!  There they are!"

------

"This time the wretched Saotome has gone too far."

"Yes, Tatewaki-sama."

"The one ameliorating factor in the whole disturbing episode is that school is not currently in session.  The time afforded by this respite will allow me opportunity to plan."

"I will help you in any way I can, sir."

"That you shall.  You will begin by divining the onerous sorcerer's daily movements.  I seek opportunities to vanquish him in battle and best free my two loves."

"I shall begin at once."

"But first… I shall need more ice."

"Yes, sir."

"Sasuke?"

"Yes, sir?"

"You are not to tell my twisted sister of my current… inconvenience."

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"I fear it may already be too late for that, Tatewaki-sama," the diminutive ninja said as he carefully backed out of the room.

Kodachi entered the room in a spray of black rose petals, almost dancing on her toes, "Brother, dear!  I hear that my darling Ranma-sama has again defeated you."

"I, Kuno Tatewaki, rising star of the kendo team, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High School, shall _never_ admit defeat!" he shot to his feet to strike his trademark heroic (i.e. 'stupid') pose while faint thunder rumbled oddly in the cloudless sky.

An odd expression crossed Kodachi's face as she caught a glance of her brother's chair.  Her mouth twitching, she silently turned and left the room.

Moments later, Kodachi's already tenuous self-control broke down completely.

"OHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!!"  The walls of the Kuno estate fairly quaked with the mad gymnast's laughter.

Listening to his sister's insane, yet unusually amused, laughter, the elder Kuno sibling cast his own gaze at the chair.  It suddenly occurred to him that the majestic image of his heroic pose could be marred by the presence of an inflatable seat cushion, especially one in the shape of a donut.

_Saotome.  You shall pay for your insolence._

Rising star or no, the kendo practitioner decided that he should probably sit.  He did so, wincing.

"Sasuke!  My ice!"

------

The others noticed Ranma and Kasumi as they approached; it was apparent that they had been holding lunch, waiting for them.

"Kasumi! Ranma!  What kept you?  We're starving!" Nabiki called out.

Akane looked a little miffed, but still waved a greeting.

Ranma returned Akane's wave but spoke to her sister, "Sorry, Nabiki, I wanted to change clothes after I got back." Ranma replied as he sat down with the Tendos.

Akane eyed him suspiciously, "So what were you doing in Edogawa, Ranma?"

Ranma hesitated only a moment before he answered, "Shopping."

"Shopping?  Couldn't you do that in Nerima?"

"I needed to replace some of my old Chinese stuff, and there ain't a place in town for that," he replied.  Ranma felt bad not being able to tell Akane the whole story, but there wasn't any way he'd even _try_ in front of everyone else.

"You skipped a day's training to go _shopping_, boy?" Genma sneered, "What kind of girly notions are you getting?"

"Ain't nothin' like that, Pop.  I just had to replace some of my old stuff is all."  Ranma's eye twitched in irritation at his father, but he otherwise kept his peace.  His mother's admission of Genma's idiocy had had an odd effect on Ranma:  he actually found it _calming_ to learn that the elder Saotome's stupidity wasn't just _his_ burden but something that affected everyone, like bad weather.  It allowed Ranma to take a more dispassionate view.

"Doesn't matter, boy, you've missed a day's training and I'm going to get you back into shape!" Genma called out, his chopsticks clicking as he reached for Ranma's bento.

"_That_ kinda training'll just get you _outa_ shape, Pops!"  Ranma's hand flew out but Genma's bypassed it, flashing several times into Ranma's bento to take large bites of food.

Satisfied that his son had been taught his lesson, Genma leaned back to enjoy his newly supplemented lunch and blinked in surprise.  Instead of a bento box piled extra-high with food, his lap held only several bites' worth of food:  no bento, and certainly no _box_ to keep things tidy.

"Let me get you a napkin, Saotome-ojisan."  Kasumi said helpfully while demurely hiding a smile behind her hand.

Nabiki and Akane just snickered.

"Lookin' for this, Pop?"

Genma looked up to see his son holding two bento boxes, one with several bites' worth missing.  "Boy…?  How did you…?"

Ranma just smirked.  "I think we can quit this part of trainin' from now on, Pop; don't you?"

"Just give me back my lunch, boy." Genma growled.

"Sure thing, Pop."  Ranma looked at the bentos in his hands for a moment before passing Genma the lighter one.

"Hey!"

"It's the one you were eatin' out of, ain't it?" Ranma asked, his face a studied look of innocence, while picking food from what had been Genma's, as yet untouched, bento.

All the Tendo girls, even Kasumi, began to laugh.

Genma looked over to Soun for some support; but the Tendo patriarch was too busy shaking from his own stifled laughter to be much help.  Muttering something incoherent, Genma started eating from the depleted box before him.

------

After lunch wound down the group split up, some hanging around the park while others left on errands (and Genma had some laundry that needed soaking).  With nothing to do for the moment, Akane and Ranma went for a walk around the small lake.

"So what were you _really_ doing in Edogawa, Ranma?" Akane asked.

"Shopping, like I said before."

"So why did you spend the night there?  Kasumi just said you'd met a 'friend'."

Ranma reddened a bit in embarrassment, "I ah… asked Kasumi to tell you that:  I didn't want people to get worried.  Sorry."

Akane reddened a bit in anger.  "So you didn't meet a friend.  Who _did_ you meet?"

"Ah… I sorta… bumped into Mom."

Akane's anger was instantly replaced by confusion.  "Why would we be worried about that?"

"I bumped into her as Ranko."

"Well, that's all right, isn't it?  She doesn't know that you and Ranko are the same person…" Akane thought for a moment.  "But what were you doing there as Ranko?"

"Shopping, like I said before."  Ranma's face became bright red.

"But I still don't get--"

Ranma looked around frantically, making sure no one else could hear.  "I was shopping for things for 'Ranko' to wear, okay?" he hissed, nervously.  "I couldn't do that here in Nerima."

"But why--"

"With Nabiki's 'sources' on the prowl?  No thanks."

Akane considered that for a moment, "I guess I understand that; but why--"

"I didn't know of a place that had the kinda clothes I_ like_, like my Chinese stuff, until after I bumped into Mom.  I had gone to pick clothes to change into for when the curse got triggered, and she decided to 'help'."

Akane began to giggle as she pictured Ranma wearing the kind of clothes Nodoka might find appropriate for girls.  "So how many dresses _did_ you wind up with?"

"Two; but I got Mom to agree to take them back."

Akane was still laughing, "How did you manage that?"

"Mom found out about the curse."

Akane stopped short as she considered that.  "Well, you're still alive, so it couldn't have been _that_ bad."

"That's true," Ranma agreed, "but she hadn't made a decision about it when I called last night.  I didn't know her decision until this morning."

"So what did she decide?"

"So far, just that I needed a haircut."  Ranma swished his new ponytail for emphasis.

Akane looked closely at Ranma's loose ponytail for the first time.  "Not much of a stylist, is she?"

"Hey!  Don't you say bad things about my Mom!  Besides, she wasn't using scissors."

Akane's eyes grew wide as realization hit.  "She used a _sword_ to do that?" she said with a gasp.

"Good thing she doesn't go for buzz cuts, ne?"

"Ranma… your mother scares me."

"Akane… sometimes she scares me, too," Ranma admitted.

"Still, you obviously haven't committed seppuku; I guess that means your mother thought you were a 'man among men'."

"Well… not exactly."

"Huh?  I thought it was an either/or sort of question."

"I didn't pass, but she's giving me time to improve.  I can try again in three months."

"That's good, isn't it?"

"I guess so… but I'm still trying to sort out what we talked about with 'manliness' and what she's shown and said before when she'd visit."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when she'd visit before 'manliness' seemed to be actin' like I was trainin' to be the next Ol' Freak; but when we talked about it this morning she tied it up with bushido an' honor an' stuff.  It don't seem to add up."

Akane's face scrunched as she tried to make sense of it and failed.  "Maybe it will make sense later?"

"I sure hope so, 'cause it ain't makin' _any _sense now."  He looked at a nearby clock, "Whoops!  Sorry, Akane, I gotta run!"

"Huh?  Run where?"

"Job orientation!  Bye!"  Ranma's voice faded as he dashed around a corner and out of sight.

Akane just stared after him.  "Orientation?  Wait… Ranma got a _job_?  Well, it just better not be at Ucchan's or a certain Chinese restaurant I know."  Frowning a little, Akane turned to go home.

------

"That's unbelievable, Nodoka-chan."

"That's Genma for you, Achika-san."

"There's one thing about this that I don't get… well there are a _lot_ of things I don't get; but one in particular."

"What's that?"

"Why haven't you killed your husband yet?"

Nodoka laughed softly for a moment.  "Don't think it hasn't crossed my mind.  I had second thoughts about the training trip as soon as Genma left, but wasn't able to do anything about it.  While he and Ranma were on the road, I wasn't able to keep track of them except for Genma's occasional letters.  When I found they were back in Japan, I kept missing them at the Tendo home… or so I thought."

"I still can't believe it, your husband and son… hidden in plain sight as a panda and a girl."

"I told you about the contract Genma signed.  He must have thought I was going to go through with it."

"You mean you weren't?"

"Kill my own son?  I don't know if I _could_ do that, and I'm glad I wasn't forced to try.  Genma…?  That's another story."

"So now that you know where he his, what will you do?"

"I'm going to leave Genma alone for now, each moment he now spends in fear of seppuku is one I think I'll enjoy.  I'll deal with my husband later; but my concern now is for Ranma."

"Well your priorities are straight, anyway.  What are you going to do?"

"I don't know.  I'm still trying to understand everything Ranma told me about his life."

"Your son's been cursed to turn into a girl with a turn of the faucet and you mean to say there's _more_?"

"I know that my son isn't lying to me, Achika-san; but I just can't _believe_ that that much could happen to any one person.  I have to see it for myself." Nodoka took a sip of her tea and grimaced; it had gone cold.

"When will you go?"

"I think I'll go tomorrow and take the weekend.  Can you handle Friday's classes while I'm gone?"

"Of course, Nodoka-chan.  It's just beginners, after all; I think I can handle them for _one_ day."

"Thank you, Achika-san," Nodoka said as she rose.  "In the meantime, let's get prepared for today's class."

"After you, Saotome-sensei."

------

Across town, an entirely different sort of class was in session.

"Welcome to a career at Rising Sun Burgers!  We're going to go through a list of job responsibilities for each of your positions but I want you _all_ to pay attention.  You may be called on to fill in for any of your associates and you will need to be ready."

Ranma stood with the other trainees, trying hard not to fall asleep from boredom as the restaurant manager went through his talk.  This wasn't the job he'd had in mind when setting out but a teenager still in school, especially one with little or no job experience, doesn't have a lot of options.

_Well, at least the hours won't be so bad._

He was hired to work three days a week but this would switch to three evenings a week (and Sundays) when school started.  The other days/evenings would be spent learning the sword with his mother, studying bushido, and doing his regular martial arts practice when not handling schoolwork.  He'd just have to work out a good schedule.

Most of the other trainees had wanted to be cashiers, servers, or other such job where they'd deal with the public; but Ranma had more than his fill of _that_ with his job at the Nekohanten.  Other trainees wanted to work in the kitchen, cooking.  Ranma could cook, but being a cook in this restaurant was a full-time job and he wouldn't have the time for that.  That left the post of dishwasher:  Ranma actually volunteered for this job when he learned it would put him in almost constant contact with _hot _water.  Sometimes he'd need to bus tables but that was okay with him as it gave only a small chance for his curse to be triggered.

_And at least dishwashing doesn't include the phrase 'Do you want fries with that?' _ The cashier/server trainees were already getting a glazed look whenever they said it.

------

Somewhere in the greater Tokyo metropolitan area, a certain lost boy was wandering in search of his desired quarry.

_I know it's around here… somewhere.  It'll take a while but I'll get there eventually.  It's been too long since I've had a good burger._

------

Author's Note - All right, you can all say it:  I wimped out and _didn't_ kill the boy.  Truth be told, I seriously toyed with the idea after getting all the reviews from the release of the previous chapter (so much response from just _one_ implied death, it was tempting to see how much response I could get from having Nodoka suddenly snap and turn the rest of the cast into julienne fries; but I suppose that's an idea for another time).  Instead of putting in all that gratuitous death, I decided to stay with my original idea.

This chapter, as you can see, is mostly (if not all) filler.  I've gotten at least one review that wasn't happy with the dearth of fights in this story; but those people will just have to be patient.  Contests and fights will be part of the story, just not part of every chapter.  Also, the emphasis of this story isn't Ranma vs. The Villain of the Week but more internal.

Before I receive reviews pointing out Ranma's problem with a certain dragon's whisker, let me point out that most of the references I'm working from are in the _anime_ timeline, and in the anime the dragon's whisker lost its effectiveness after the Niku men arrived in Nerima to search for ancient China's answer to Rogaine.  So there.

And just to play the part of geography teacher, I have one further note about Juuban (the place I specifically did _not_ place Nodoka).  There _is_ a Juuban district (actually Azaba-Juuban district) in Tokyo but no actual Juuban Ward:  Azaba-Juuban district lies within Minato Ward (south central Tokyo, near the Ginza).  References to a Juuban Ward in Tokyo (the way some fanfiction works list it) are like equating Wall Street to one of the five boroughs of New York City:  not quite accurate.


End file.
